Child's Play
by Ldynwaitin
Summary: Rent a room for the night, perfectly innocent. That is unless you're Alphas. Trouble seems to follow them everywhere they go. And the Butterfield Hotel will be no exception. A spooky tale, for trick or treaters...Alphas style.
1. NO PETS, NO CHILDREN!

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter One

NO PETS, NO CHILDREN!

Clack, clack. Clack, clack.

Bill gripped the steering wheel tighter. He tried to focus ahead. Rain was falling and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. They had been driving for four hours. Looking in his rear view mirror he saw Doctor Rosen following him, with Nina and Rachel. Doctor Rosen said it was an easy trip, check on a possible Alpha. Said it would give them time to rest, after what happened with Doctor Kern and Griffin.

Clack, clack. Clack, clack.

"Gary," Bill said in a controlled voice. "Do you mind not playing with that?"

Clack, clack. Clack, clack was his reply, with a large grin.

Bill threw a deadly look at Hicks, "You had to give him that thing, didn't you." Hicks shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it would keep him busy for the long trip."

Hicks looked back at Gary. He was gleefully shaking a present he gave him. It was a shake-flashlight. He eagerly shook the magnet inside the flashlight back and forth. He loved the device because every time he shook it, he would see a rainbow of colors from the magnetic field bleed out. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Bill," Gary said. "It's not a thing, it's a shake flashlight. It's really neat, all I have to do is shake it, and it lights up. It never needs batteries, that's the neat part, Bill." Of course he would never tell Bill that the shaking part bothering him was the neatest part of all. He shook the flashlight back and forth, the clacking sound of the magnet filled the car.

"You should be thankful, Bill," Gary hopefully added. "Otherwise I'd be talking your ear off, and you said the next time I did that, I'd be ridding in the trunk. Wait, maybe I should be happy."

Bill tightly squeezed the steering wheel. "Gary, I can't focus on driving if you keep shaking that thing."

Gary's bright smile, turned into a frown. He leaned over and rested his head on the window. They were ridding next to a river. Gary noticed that the waters on the river were very high. He watched them pass fences, the poles on the fence as they flicked by were almost hypnotizing. Blinking his eyes to stay awake, he wiggled his fingers. He focused on radio signals that he saw whizzing in the air. He listened in on the local broadcasts. As he listened, he tightly hugged the flashlight to his chest. The car was silent only for a few minutes, when Gary said, "Hicks, turn on the radio. The road up ahead, they say it's flooded."

Hicks clicked on the radio, searching he found the station Gary was talking about.

"…all the rain that we've been experiencing the past few weeks has flooded the river's surrounding the area. Butterfield road is now closed and will be until further notice. A cold front is coming in from the north, it's expected to bring in more rain. Batten down the hatches everyone, it's going to be a long nigh…"

Hicks switched the radio off. "Great, that's the road we're on, right?"

"Yeah," Bill said. "And it will take us hours to back track. I think it's time we looked for a place to stay for the night and wait it out. Why don't you call Rosen."

Just as Hicks was about to call Doctor Rosen the phone rang. Connecting he smiled, "Nina, we were just about to call you."

"Doctor Rosen wanted me to tell you that he heard a report on the radio…"

"Way ahead of you, we heard it too."

"Good, then you'll be keeping an eye out for a place to stay for the night?"

Gary was listening in on the conversation. Once Hicks hung up on Nina, he immediately shot forward in his seat. His head popped up between Hicks and Bill. "My mother is going to be very upset. I've been staying out overnight a lot lately."

"We have no choice, Gary," Bill said. "You heard, the roads are blocked ahead, and I'm getting tired."

Gary sat back and angrily crossed his arms, "Well just let Hicks drive."

"We're all tired, Gary," Hicks patiently explained.

"I'm not." Gary shot up, he began to push his way up between Bill and Hicks. "I can drive, Bill taught me."

Gary stopped pushing when his cell phone began ringing. He frowned when he saw who it was, "It's Doctor Rosen."

Sitting back he pressed the phone to his ear. "Gary," he heard Doctor Rosen say with a calming voice. "We need to find a place to stop for the night. Can you do that for us?"

Gary lay his head back on the seat, "Yes, Doctor Rosen, I'll look."

"And Gary, you can't drive the car."

"Yes, Doctor Rosen," Gary quickly replied. Calling up the multi-colored streams of signals that only he could see, he searched for somewhere close by. "I sometimes wonder if Doctor Rosen is an Alpha. He always seems to know what I'm thinking."

Hicks chuckled, "Gary, you're like an open book."

"I'm not an open book, confusing, amazing, but not open," he said, with a smile.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to what looked like a resort hotel. It was huge, it stood three stories high. Driving up to it, it was apparent that the hotel had seen better days. The front was overgrown with dead vines, ceramic tiles on the roof were missing. The blue paint on its wooden siding had long faded and the driveway was riddled with cracks. Pulling into a gravel parking lot on the side, they all piled out.

Doctor Rosen stretched his lean legs, he always enjoyed driving, but sitting that long his bottom fell asleep miles ago.

Nina's nose wrinkled, this was not a place she normally stayed. "It looks,…nice," she said.

"Yes," Rachel agreed. "Looks…nice."

"That's being generous," Rosen said. The place was a mess. He opened the trunk to his car and pulled out a small blue backpack. He kept things inside that Gary needed if he stayed out all night.

Rachel slowly scanned the hotel, she saw a small garden on the side. It was filled with beautiful roses, the scent of them was lovely, at the side of the house also stood a magnificent tree. On it bloomed beautiful white flowers, they looked like mini-orchids.

Nina bent down and picked up a fallen flower. "It's beautiful." She sniffed it, "What a lovely scent."

"It's a Catalpa," Rosen said. "My mother had one in front of her house. I hated when they bloomed, made the sidewalks messy. But my mother loved that tree." Rosen smiled as he recalled a good memory. He looked up at the tree. "This one looks very old, and the largest I've ever seen. It covers the entire side of the hotel."

Rosen laughed when he saw Gary stepping carefully, to avoid walking on the fallen flowers. They slowly walked towards the hotel, the gravel crunched under their shoes. In front of the hotel was a huge porch. Several swings sat on the porch. Gary anxiously climbed up the stairs, he suddenly stopped in the middle of the steps.

Bill moved around him. Stopping at the top of the steps, he saw a large sign nailed on the door.

"NO PETS, NO CHILDREN."

"That's odd," Nina said. "Why put pets in front of Children?"

Bill gripped the door handle, "Guess they don't like pets or kids."

Opening the door the smell of old furniture wafted out. Walking in the foyer Bill noted everything screamed old. He saw dried out dead plants sitting in pots in several alcoves. The wallpaper was peeling down in several places. The furniture was faded and worn out. The front desk sat at the far side of the room. As they all entered the hotel Rosen saw Gary still standing on the stairs. He walked back to him.

"Gary, what's wrong?"

Gary's fingers were wiggling in the air, his head tilted left, then right. "There's a funny signal, Doctor Rosen. Never saw it before." He saw a thick stream of energy around the entire hotel. Bright gold in color, it was faint, he was just able to see it. He'd never seen anything like it before. He nearly dropped his shake-light as he focused his senses on the unknown stream.

Rosen stepped down to Gary, he handed him his backpack. "Gary, let's get you inside with the others. We'll rent a room and then you can try to figure out this unknown signal."

"Okay," Gary cheerfully said. "It's very unusual Doctor Rosen, something I've never seen before."

They quickly walked into the hotel. Rosen saw Bill standing at the front desk. Several people were entering a room to the right. The entire hotel was dated. It was dark, old, and smelled dusty.

"Ooo, creepy," Hicks said in a haunting voice. "Did you check to see if the name of the place was Bates?"

"Bates?" Gary asked. "What's that, Doctor Rosen?"

Rosen threw Hicks a scolding look. "It's nothing Gary, just a nice place to stay."

Bill picked up a small red toy truck that was sitting on the desk. "Must be some kids around, either that or someone has a strange hobby." Placing the truck back on the desk, he slammed his hand impatiently on the front desk bell for a second time. "Bill," Rachel scolded him. "You need to give them time to answer."

Hearing footsteps, they saw a young man walking down a long hallway. Brown haired, he was tall and thin. His head down, he was busy eating a donut.

At first he seemed to ignore them. Walking up to the counter he finished eating his donut. Slapping the sugar from his hands, he looked up. "Names Spear, Ronald Spear. I own the place. This here is 'The Butterfield hotel'." His light hazel eyes took them all in, immediately his eyes turned dark. Anger creased his brows. "No, no, we don't take kids, they're not allowed in here. Get him out!"

Rosen quickly stepped up, "Mr. Spear, I assure you, Gary is not a child. He just looks young for his age."

"Yes," Gary said. "My mom said I have good 'Bell' genes, and she wished she had them. I'm not a kid, I'm a high functioning autistic, 32 on the C.A.R.S. scale." He wiggled his fingers, he could see that the inside of the house was filled with the same strange signal. But it seemed to be a bit brighter inside.

Ronald softly mumbled, "He's not a kid, hear that, not a kid."

Looking up, his demeanor totally changed. "What can I do for you?"

Nina stepped up. She was the most comfortable with people. "We were traveling and needed a place to rest for the night. They said the roads were flooded."

"Yep," Ronald said. "Had a lot of rain the past few days. The old creek isn't able to hold it like it used to."

"If it's possible, we need three rooms," Rosen said. "One for the ladies, and two for the men."

"No problem," Ronald said. "This is our off season, lots of rooms available." He looked back at a wall of cubbyholes. He began pulling out several keys. "I have two that are connected, and one across the hall."

Rosen smiled his thanks, "That would be wonderful. Do you serve meals here?"

Ronald pointed to his left. "We have a dining room, but we serve simple food here. Nothing fancy that you'd find in the city, but it's good. The kitchen closes at nine."

"We love simple food," Rachel said. She almost said that her sensitive nose and taste buds loved them.

"Yes," Ronald sighed. He handed them the keys once Rosen signed the register.

"They're on the second floor, rooms 222, to 224. Do you need help?" He looked behind and saw the only luggage they had was a small backpack.

Rosen took the keys, "We're just staying for the night. We should be able to find the rooms, thank you."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Spear," Gary said.

Ronald stared at him, a half smile grew on his face, but was gone as quick as it came. "Welcome," he mumbled.

Hicks grabbed Gary's backpack. He gently tugged it, "Come on Gary, I need a hot shower."

"Yeah, Hicks," Gary said, as he followed him. "I was going to tell you, but I was being a good friend and kept it to myself. Good friends do that, you know."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Gary smiled. He picked up a small yellow truck sitting on the carpet. "Another one," he told Bill.

"Maybe they're having a convention for toy trucks?"

Turning around, Gary reverently placed it back on the floor. He had to walk fast to catch up with the others. Once they reached their rooms, Rosen handed out the keys. "Rachel and Nina you get room 223. I'll have Gary with me in 224, so Bill and Hicks, you get to be roomies."

"Thank you Doc!" Bill said.

"No problem," Rosen said. Gary snatched the key from Rosen's hand. "I love staying in a hotel," he gushed. "I don't have to make my bed in the morning." Opening the door they each entered their rooms.

Bill and Hicks saw two very comfortable double beds sitting on the left side of their room. To the right was a dresser and small table with chairs. At the far right corner was a door. It led to the adjoining room. Hicks quickly checked out the bathroom. He sighed in relief as he saw clean towels and a shower stall.

Bill jumped on his bed. Resting on his back, he let his head sink into the pillow. "All the comforts of home." He closed his eyes, and reveled in the silence. Hearing a click, he heard a door open.

"It works, Doctor Rosen," Gary said. He walked into the room.

"Well that was a quick few seconds of silence," Bill moaned.

Gary pulled the curtains open. He looked out the window. The Catalpa tree loomed in front of them. Its huge leaves brushed against the window. From here they could see clustered blooms of the tree.

"They're pretty, I think I like Catalpa trees," Gary said.

"Me too," Hicks said. He sat next to Gary. He pointed to a thick branch just in front of the window. "It looks like a great tree to climb." Doctor Rosen rushed in, he didn't want Gary bothering them, but he saw that they were fine with him being there. He was thankful that they all got along so well with Gary. He could be a bit of a pain sometimes, and some people had trouble being with him. But not his team, they all got along so well. It gave him the chance to have some alone time.

"I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Gary asked. "I need to be in bed by 9:30."

"I'm ravenous," Hicks said. "Mr. Spear said the kitchen closes at nine. Plenty of time."

Gary rushed into his room, he moved his backpack on his bed. He was about to unpack it when his stomach was screaming for attention. "I'll unpack it when I get back," he said out loud. He quickly left the room. The room grew quiet. The backpack slowly tipped and fell on the bed. The sound of a zipper moving broke the silence.


	2. A Blooming Mystery

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Two

A Blooming Mystery

As Gary left the room, Rosen knocked on Nina and Rachel's door. Slowly it opened and Rachel and Nina came out.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Nina said.

"I like it," Rachel said, with a smile.

Rosen rubbed his hands, "I'm glad that you all like it. Let's hope their food is as good as the accommodations."

Coming down to the dining room, they saw several groups of people seated in the room. Rosen chose to sit by a large bay window. In the distance, dark clouds still hovered above them. The trees that lined the driveway were buffeted back and forth from the force of the storm.

Gary sat close to the window, staring out into night. He repeated what he heard on the radio. "A cold front is coming in from the north, it's expected to bring in more rain. Batten down the hatches everyone, it's going to be a long nigh…"

"Long nigh, long nigh," he sung as he rocked back and forth.

Rosen saw a young woman walking towards them carrying menus. He gently stopped him from rocking. "Gary, time to order."

"Oh good," Gary said. "I like things that have the same color, Doctor Rosen."

'Yes, I know, Gary." He quickly read what was on the menu.

Gary leaned over and whispered to Rosen, "And it has to be warm, not hot."

Rosen nodded his head, "Yes, Gary."

"Oh, and it has to be…"

"Gary, I'm ordering you mashed potatoes, with cauliflower, grilled chicken and a glass of milk."

A pleased smile blossomed on Gary's face. "…all one color."

"Yes, and they even have tapioca pudding."

Rosen saw a grin on his face that made him smile. Even though he could be very difficult to please, in ways he was also very easy. Rosen recalled the first time he met Gary. His mother harbored him so strongly, it took him months just to get him to leave his house. Now he's formed a strong bond with the others, and is able to sleep away from his home. He was so proud of all that this amazing young man has accomplished.

The meal was just as Spear described, simple but good. At the end as Gary ate his tapioca pudding, the others enjoyed a local delicacy, Dutch apple pie. Noticing it was nine o'clock Rosen was told by Ronald that it was all right for them to stay in the dining room until they were ready to go back to their rooms.

Rosen sat back and relished a hot cup of coffee. The Doctor in him never rested. He scanned the room, and tried to analyze the people there. There was an elderly man and woman, three young men, and two women sprinkled around the room. He saw a young couple sitting very close. From the loving look in their eyes he guessed either they were just married, or a new couple. It was rare to see that much love in an old couple.

He watched the waitress that served them. She said her name was Mary. She was standing next to Mr. Spear. During the entire meal she constantly stared at Gary. This peaked Rosen's curiosity as to why no Children were allowed in the hotel. As he mulled the possible answer he heard Bill call his name.

"Doc, tell Hicks I'm right."

"I'm sorry," Rosen said. "Right about what?"

"Just hypothetical," Hicks said. "But if we ever got into a fight. Who would win? Me or Bill?"

"Yes," Bill said. "My strength or Hicks tricks."

Hicks sat back, "I like to call it, finesse."

"Hicks tricks," Gary said. "Bill, Bill you're a poet and didn't even know it." Bill chuckled at Gary's joke. He always knew how to get to him.

Rosen stroked his chin, "Well, I guess it depends on the location. Cameron would win if he had room to run, and things to grab. I think Bill would win if it was just the two of you in an empty room."

"What about this," Nina offered. They continued to debate the scenario.

Finished with his pudding, Gary slowly stood up and walked around the room. Weaving through the tables, he waved his fingers in the air. He followed a string of the unusual energy moving across the walls. It flowed towards a dead plant sitting in a corner. He was not surprised to see another truck sitting next to the plant, this one was blue. His head tilted to the side as he moved closer to the plant. He saw a thick stream flow down into the plant.

He stopped when Mary stepped in front of him. "You, why are you here?" she whispered to him.

Gary frowned, he stared at the floor, "We paid for rooms, I can be here." He worriedly looked back. Rachel and Bill was watching him.

Mary nervously licked her lips, she tried to look in his eyes, but he avoided her. "How old are you? You really grown up?" She reached out and grabbed his arm. "You're lying, aren't you."

"Ow, don't touch me," Gary cried. He was frightened, the woman was upset with him, and he knew he didn't do anything wrong. He pulled his arm from her grip. "No," he loudly said. "I don't lie, and I don't like to be touched, you can't touch me."

As soon as Mary reached out to touch Gary, Bill and Rachel jumped up and quickly ran to him. They moved protectively in front of Gary. He hunched behind them. "Hey," Rachel said. "You can't grab him like that."

"Rachel, she grabbed my arm," Gary said.

Mary was about to say something, until she saw Ronald looking at them. "You're lying," she briskly said, before rushing back to the kitchen.

"You all right, partner?" Bill asked him.

Gary nodded his head. "Yeah, but she grabbed my arm and bruised it, Bill. I don't like to be touched, it hurts."

Spear rushed over to them. "I'm so sorry, I hope she didn't hurt him. Did she hurt you?" He tried to look at Gary, but Bill moved in front of him.

"She grabbed my arm, I think she pulled something," Gary said, as he rubbed his arm.

"He'll be all right," Rachel said.

Bill saw Mary rush into the kitchen. "Why did she attack him like that?"

Ronald stepped closer to them, Rachel spread her arms protectively in front of Gary. "I'm sorry," Ronald said. "She's family you know. She's always had a problem getting along with kids. My aunt asked if she could work here. Because of our policy we thought she'd work well in our hotel."

Despite the apology, Bill was angry. "Yeah well, just make sure she stays away from Gary." In the past few months he had grown very close to Gary. But he'd never tell him that, he knew he would never hear the end of it.

Ronald bowed, "I'm so sorry your friend was hurt."

Gary poked his head around Bill, his arm hung loosely in the air. "I think she fractured it."

"I promise it won't happen again. In fact, dinner is on the house, for everyone."

'I guess it's all right, if it's all right with Gary," Bill replied.

Gary sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

Ronald breathed a sigh of relief. "No problem, please enjoy your stay. And once again I am truly sorry." Giving him a polite smile, he spun on his heels and headed back to the kitchen.

Rachel gently touched Gary's back. "Gary, let's go back to the table, okay?"

"Okay, Rachel, but tomorrow when we get back, I may need x-rays. I think my arm is broken." Using his _'__broken__'_ arm, Gary snapped his wristband as he walked back to the table.

"Gary, I'm sure you'd know if it was broken," Rachel said, with a chuckle.

"Free dinner," Bill mumbled. "I should have ordered the lobster."

Gary agreed with him, "Yeah, me too. Unless they're in their shells. I can't eat anything if they're looking at me." As he walked back to the table, he glanced back at the plant. He was surprised to see that it was no longer dead, but green. He smiled as he saw large white flowers blossoming. Noticing they lost Gary, Bill ran back to get him. Gary pointed to the plant. "Bill, look at the beautiful flowers." Bill turned around, he saw a dead plant sitting on a table.

"What flowers?" he asked Gary.

Gary blinked his eyes, "I saw it Bill, the flowers, they were blooming."

"That's all right Gary, tell me when you see them again."

As they came back to the table, Rosen stood up. "Everything all right?" They all saw the woman grab Gary, but Bill and Rachel reacted the quickest.

"She almost tore my arm right out of my socket, Doctor Rosen," Gary said. "It was very painful."

"I'm sorry, Gary," Rosen tried to keep a straight face.

"He's fine," Bill said. "Just a woman with a small problem getting along with kids. Oh," a contented smile blossomed on his face. "Dinner is free, compliments of Gary."

"Yeah," Gary said. "Dinner is on me. But, don't get used to it." He rubbed the place where Mary grabbed him.

"Thank you, Gary," Rosen said. "And on that note, I think it's time we get back to the rooms. It's almost 9:30."

"I agree, I am beat," Bill said. "I need to tell the wife that I won't be home tonight."

Getting up from the table, they all walked towards the lobby. Rachel stopped at the entrance. Standing still, she could swear she smelled blooming gardenias. Searching around all she saw were dead plants. Shrugging it off she ran to catch up to the others.

With the keys to the room clutched in his hands, Gary rushed ahead. When Rosen entered the room he saw Gary standing next to the wall. He was rocking his shoulder against the wall. He could see something clearly had upset him. Glancing at his bed, he saw Gary's backpack open, and the things in the pack neatly laid out.

"That was quick," he told Gary.

Gary shook his head, "No, Doctor Rosen, I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?"

Gary's shoulder began to bang harder into the wall. Rosen rushed to him and gently pulled him away. "Calm down Gary, and tell me what you didn't do."

Gary pointed to the bed. "My things, I didn't unpack my things. It was like this when I came in. Someone was in our room. Someone was touching my things. And, and I don't like when someone touches my things. They shouldn't have done that, they're my things."

He pushed the adjoining door open and rushed into Bill and Hicks' room. "Bill, there's been a crime."

"What?" Bill was on the cell phone. He was in the middle of calling his wife. "Doctor Rosen, what happened?"

"Nothing," Rosen insisted. "Gary's things in his backpack was laid out on his bed, and he insists he didn't do it."

"No," Gary said. "I didn't. Someone was touching my things. That's against the law, Bill. You have to get your gun and arrest them."

"Gary, I can't arrest them if they didn't take anything."

Gary had to think on that. He stared up at the ceiling and mumbled. Bill looked concerned. "Doc, did someone get into your room? There are a lot of thefts that take place in hotels."

Hicks immediately went into Rosen's room, Bill and Rosen slowly followed him.

"I'm not really sure Bill," Rosen said. "There was no harm really done. Just in Gary's mind. He doesn't like many people touching his things."

"Well, maybe we'd better…" Bill stopped talking when he saw Hicks standing by the bed, his head slowly shaking in disbelief. On the bed was the backpack. It was sitting up, zippered tightly shut, filled with Gary's things.


	3. And it just got Stranger…

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Three

And it just got Stranger…

Hicks stared at the filled backpack that sat on Gary's bed. "Doc, didn't you say…?"

"Yes, Cameron." Rosen opened the backpack. Gary's things were back again in the backpack. "Something is wrong here. When we left his things were neatly laid out on the bed. We were only in your room for several seconds. There was no time for someone to come in and put them back."

Bill suddenly felt a chill. How could that have happened in such a short time?

"I don't want anyone telling Gary," Rosen insisted. "I'm not sure how he will react."

"Yeah," Hicks said. "I'm getting a very creepy feeling about this."

Rosen gave a scoffing laugh. "Really Cameron, there's no such things as ghosts, or spirits."

"Then how do you explain Gary's backpack?"

"You saw it, Doc," Bill added.

"I hope you're not suggesting the hotel is haunted."

Hicks picked up the backpack, "Then how do you explain this?"

"I can't, for now." Rosen looked at his watch, it was close to 9:30. "I'll get Gary to bed, then we can talk about this."

Calling Gary back into the room, Rosen helped him get ready for bed. When he was done brushing his teeth, Rosen saw Gary was still wearing the same clothes, he immediately pulled his bed sheets back.

"Gary, why are you wearing your clothes to bed?"

Carefully taking off his shoes, he placed them at the foot of the bed. "Just in case," Gary replied. Grabbing his shake-light he lay down on the bed.

"In case of what, Gary?"

Gary stared at his backpack, "I want to be ready, for whoever broke into our room and took out my things. I want to be ready to give my statement to the police department when Bill arrests them."

Rosen patted Gary on the shoulder, "Okay Gary. Try to get some sleep, I'm going to talk to Bill and Cameron for a bit then I'll be back."

Gary pulled the blankets over his body and lay on his side. He stared at the door that led to the hallway. Quietly Rosen went into the other room, using the adjoining door.

Once Rosen closed the door the room went dark. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gary could just make out the things in the room. He tried to close his eyes, but he was just to anxious. He hated when anyone touched his things. As the hallway door began to become clearer in the darkness he called up the energy signals. There were very few in this location. Several cell, radio and satellite signals flowed through the room. Shaking his flash-light he cast its light on the door. It was closed up tight.

As he turned the light off, he saw a thread of unusual energy flowing into the room. Sitting up, he moved his hands, he tried to focus on it. He grinned when he saw a small golden thread snaking in the air. In the darkness of the room it glowed brightly. As it flowed by him, it hesitantly touched him. Once it touched him Gary received a warm feeling. The thread wiggled around him, it stopped just in front of him. Gary's eyes lit up as he saw the thread moving back and forth. It moved so quickly it made patterns in the air. He saw a circle, a square then it actually spelled out his name.

Lazily it began to move towards the hallway door. Once it reached it, the door slowly opened. The hallway's light flooded into the room. Gary saw something moving on the carpet. Throwing back his blanket, he jumped out of bed and slipped his shoes on. Walking around the bed, he moved closer to the open door. Sitting on the carpet of the hallway, he saw a top spinning in the nap. The golden thread whirled above it.

He curiously stared at it. The top was a bright green with two yellow stripes. It spun faster, moving in circles. It made a pleasant whistling sound as it spun in the carpet. It was almost comforting to him. It moved to the door, then away. It jumped in the air, and landed on its tip. Gary slowly, hesitantly followed it. He walked outside of the room. He saw the top whirling in the hallway. It spun to him, then it snaked back down the hallway. The golden thread beckoned him to follow.

"You want me to follow you?" Gary said. He looked back into the room. "I can't, Doctor Rosen won't like it." The top moved quickly, it jumped over the thread, and spun on the ground. Gary laughed. He followed it down the hallway.

He saw hundreds of streams of the unusual energy flowing through the hallway. The top snaked back and forth in the hallway, until it reached the end. Gary stopped when he saw the top skipping in front of a back staircase.

The top hopped towards him then back to the stairs. The golden thread snaked up the stairs, then it came down.

"You want me to go up there?" Gary asked the thread.

The top hopped down the stairs, and then up again. As it came closer to him, Gary saw the golden thread zig zag in the air and fly into a wall. He then heard the faint sound of a drum. The top immediately stopped moving. It began to hop quicker, it went from the steps to Gary. It suddenly stopped in front of him. The sound of the drumbeats grew louder, and louder.

Gary jerked as the beats became so loud it made him flinch. He felt the pounding move through him. He tried to block it out, but it was just to loud. Screwing his hands over his ears, he did the only thing he could think of to stop it.

Rachel anxiously waited as Nina talked to Hicks on her cell phone. She could see a confused look on her face.

Once Nina finished the call, Rachel asked her, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, he asked if the two of us were all right, and if anything strange happened to let us know." She looked at Rachel, "Should we be concerned?"

Rachel's head tilted, she focused on her hearing. She listened for anything strange. All she could hear was a whirling sound in the hallway, but nothing else. After a few minutes she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't hear anything unusual. I guess he's just checking up on you." She saw Nina blush. It was the first time she saw her armor go down, she usually hid her feelings for Hicks, or at least tried to.

"Just for the record, I really don't mind if the two of you become a couple. I think Rosen is just concerned because it might affect our job."

Nina tiredly sighed, "I am fully aware of his concerns. But sometimes, well sometimes the heart screams louder than reason."

It was at that moment that they both heard a scream coming from the hallway. They instantly knew who it came from. "Gary!" they both shouted.

Hearing Gary scream Rosen immediately ran back into the room. "Gary, where's Gary?" Rosen shouted. He saw the door to the room open. They all ran out, Rachel and Nina was coming out of their room.

"What happened, we heard Gary scream," Nina said.

Searching down the hallway, they faintly saw him squatting in the darkness. They ran to him, Gary was blocking his ears with his hands.

"It's to loud," Gary cried. "Make it stop." The beating of the drum suddenly stopped once the others reached him. Gary began to rock back and forth, hugging his knees. Rosen was afraid that he was having an episode. He helped Gary stand up. Gary avoided looking at him. "Gary, why did you leave the room? What happened, are you all right?"

Gary shook his head, he looked ashamed. "The drums, they were to loud."

"Gary, what drums?" Rosen asked him. "Rachel, do you hear anything?"

Rachel listened intensely. She could hear the heart beats of everyone in the hotel. She heard a leak in a sink, and rats squeaking in the basement, but she did not hear a drum beating. "Sorry Doctor Rosen, I don't hear any drums.'

"Of course you don't," Gary said. "It's stopped now."

"Gary, we need to know exactly what happened. Now take in a deep breath."

Gary took in a deep breath. After he noticed that he was not letting it out Rosen said, "Let it out."

Gary expelled the breath. "Earlier, you said you saw strange energy signals. Is that what attacked you?"

"Doc," Bill said. "You didn't mention this before."

"I'm sorry Bill, I didn't think there was anything to it." He turned his attention back to Gary. "Gary, did that energy attack you?"

"No Doctor Rosen. First a golden thread of energy came into my room. It wrote my name. Then I saw a top in the hallway. A green top with two yellow stripes. I followed it, it led me here. Then I heard the drums. It was so loud I had to block my ears, when that didn't work I started yelling at it to stop…that worked."

"A golden thread and a top," Rosen whispered. He had no idea what was happening, but apparently it was targeting Gary.

"Rachel, I want you to check out my room. See if you can find anything unusual. Use all of your senses, Bill, please go with her."

They both ran back to the room, Nina and Hicks tried to calm Gary down, but he ignored their attempts. He nervously paced back and forth, pulling and snapping his wrist band.

They heard running down the hallway. It was Ronald and Mary. "What the hell happened?" he shouted. "Who was screaming? I heard it all the way in the kitchen."

Nina was about to step up to him, but Rosen stopped her. "I can handle this." Rosen took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but Gary got a bit confused, and took a wrong turn. I promise you it won't happen again."

"I told you not to let them in here," Mary hissed at Ronald.

Ronald eyed Gary. He nervously looked down the hallway. He began shaking his head. "No, this was a bad idea, I should never have allowed you to stay here. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"Leave!" Hicks gasped. "But why should we…"

Rosen cut him off, "It's okay Cameron. I was going to suggest the same thing."

Ronald nodded his head. "Good. I'll void your receipt when you leave." Without another word he spun around and walked down the hallway. Mary lingered near them. She nervously bit her bottom lip. "You…" she began to say.

"Mary, let's go," Ronald shouted.

"Trouble maker," Mary quickly said, before she ran after Ronald.

"And this officially just got stranger," Hicks said. "Doc, why did you agree to leave?"

Rosen glanced at the retreating Spears. "I'm not sure, Cameron. But I think it's best if we go."

As they returned to Bill and Hicks room Rachel and Bill was walking out of Rosen and Gary's room. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Doctor Rosen, but I didn't find anything unusual in the room."

"Someone touched my backpack," Gary said. He sat down on one of the beds. "It's my stuff, you have to ask first."

Bill cleared his throat. "Rachel, tell him what you told me, what you smelled in the lobby."

"Yes," Rachel nervously smiled. "After we ate, when we were leaving I could swear I smelled gardenias."

Gary suddenly shot up. "Bill, I told you I saw flowers on the dead plant."

"Yes you did," Bill said. "Doc, he told me he saw flowers but when I looked at the plant it was dead. How could Rachel smell gardenias on a long dead plant?"

Rosen worriedly looked into his room, "She can't, Bill. Something definitely is going on in this hotel. Unfortunately we won't be able to figure exactly what that is."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked him.

"We've just been booted out of the hotel," Hicks said.

"I like the boot," Gary said. "It's a good boot, this is not a nice place to stay. You should ask before touching my things," Gary shouted at the ceiling.

"It's all right, Gary," Rosen said. "We're leaving."

Ten minutes later they were standing at the lobby. Rachel and Nina stood protectively by Gary. They angrily eyed Mary, who was standing next to Ronald.

Ronald handed Rosen a bill. "I voided your card, now if you don't mind, just leave."

"Gladly," Bill said.

Taking the lead, Bill walked towards the front door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Pulling on it, he found he could not open the door. Gripping it harder, he tugged on the door.

"Can't, seem to open it," Bill grunted.

"Use your power, Bill," Gary said.

"Gary, we don't talk about that in public," Rosen reminded him.

Bill glanced back, he saw Ronald staring at them. Taking in a deep breath, he hyped up his heart. He felt his alpha strength flow through his muscles. Gripping the door knob, he pulled hard. He fell back as the doorknob broke off in his hands. Hicks caught him before he fell. They both heard Nina shout, "Oh my god."

They all saw a doorknob slowly grow back. Behind them Mary screamed, Turning around, they saw her pointing at the alcoves. Rachel had to cover her face as the room was overpowered with the scent of Gardenias.

"Bill," Gary said. "You told me to tell you when I see them again….I see them."

"Yeah, Gary," Bill said, in wonder. "I do too."

In each alcove sat a vibrant green plant. They were covered in white flowers. Mary was screaming at Ronald. "I told you, don't let them stay. He knows, he knows!"


	4. Haunted or not, that is the question

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Four

Haunted or not haunted, that is the question

All the plants in the room were alive. Everyone one remained at the front door and stared in wonder. They could actually see the lobby changing. The furniture's rips and tears closed up. Their colors grew as bright as the day they were purchased. Torn wallpaper curled back on the wall.

"Doc, what the hell is happening?" Bill whispered.

"I'm not quite sure," Rosen said. "It appears that the hotel is repairing itself."

"A hotel?" Nina said. "How is that possible."

"I don't know," Rosen admitted. "But perhaps they do." He pointed to Ronald and Mary. The look on their faces told it all, they were pale with fright.

Suddenly a warm breeze moved through the lobby, carrying the scent of gardenias with it. As it moved through them, they could feel a heaviness in the room. Rosen could swear he heard the sigh of a woman's voice. As the breeze died down the plants began to wither and die. The furniture changed back to their dusty and torn condition.

"Can you rationally explain that," Bill asked Rosen.

"Sorry Bill, but I'm just as confused as you are."

"Confused is not the word I would use," Rachel said.

"Yeah, scared, terrified and frightened comes to mind," Nina said.

Mary violently shook her head, "See I told you he'd change things, I told you."

"Damn you," Ronald shouted. He pointed an accusing finger at Gary. "I never should have let you in here. Now none of you are ever getting out of here alive."

Now hearing a threat, Hicks and Bill rushed towards the front desk. Ronald jumped over the desk, and ran up the stairs, Hicks was right behind him. Mary tried to follow him, but she was to slow. Bill reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go," she wailed. "You can't do that to me."

"I'll pay for your dinner," Bill said as he dragged her to Rosen. Hicks quickly came down the stairs. "Sorry, I don't know how he got away so fast." He jogged to the others. "One second he was there, then he was gone."

"I caught my fish," Bill proudly declared.

Suddenly the lights in the hotel went out. They were plunged in total darkness. Outside a strong wind whistled around the house.

"It's all right," Rosen said. "I was afraid this would happen with the coming storm. Small towns always have blackouts."

A clack and click was heard. Gary proudly turned on his shake-light. He shined its light up on the ceiling. The light bounced back, dimly lighting the room.

"Thank you, Gary," Rosen said, he began to walk towards the dining room. "Bring her in here, Bill. I think we need to have a nice chat with her."

Bill pulled Mary into the dining room. The large windows in the dining room brought in a bit more light. Bill pushed Mary into a chair. He stood in front of her.

Rosen sat down across from her. "Now Mary, we're not going to hurt you, we just want some answers."

Mary nervously looked around the room. She angrily glared at Gary. "I told him, but he wouldn't listen. Stupid fool, he thinks he knows everything."

Rosen looked into her eyes, "Are you talking about Ronald?"

"He's the only stupid idiot in this place. Never listens to me, and see the trouble he's in. I'm not getting him out of it this time. But he's dragged me into it."

Rosen sat back, "He's your brother."

Mary nearly shot out of her seat, Bill had to push her down. "Half-brother, and how the hell did you know that?" she growled at Rosen.

"It was either that or his wife. And I hardly think you were the latter."

Mary spit on the ground, "It's bad enough we have the same mother."

"Okay, so she's his sister," Hicks said. "What does that have to do with the plants coming back, a green top with yellow stripes, and a drum?"

Mary suddenly jumped out of her chair. Her face flushed white. She shook her head, her bottom lip began to tremble. "W…what did you say?" she stammered.

"Plants, top, drum, and a broken arm," Gary replied.

Mary began to shake her head, "No, no, no they can't be back, can't be. I burned them myself!" She ran to one of the windows. Before they could stop her she picked up a chair and threw it at the window. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces. Just as quick as it broke, the shards of glass flew back to the window. In seconds it was repaired as good as new.

"Where are you," Mary wailed at one of the dead plants. A toy truck sat next to it. She glared at Gary. "You spoiled it, spoiled it all."

"Doctor Rosen, I swear I didn't do anything," Gary said.

"Of course you didn't, Gary. Something else is going on here. Mary, please calm down and tell me about the hotel. Our minds are open for anything, just tell us what is happening."

Mary laughed. "Open minds? Yeah, that's what Ronald said, 'let's keep an open mind, this could work'. Well look how we ended up."

Rosen stood up, there was just no talking to her. "Nina, I think its time for you to give it a try."

Nina took a step towards Mary, she began backing up. She nervously looked around. "What are you going to do?"

Nina tried to make eye contact, but Mary was so frightened, her eyes were darting everywhere but her face. The darkness in the room was also not helping her. "Now just calm down, we only want some answers. I promise no one will hurt you."

Mary picked up a sugar bowl from a table and shattered it on the wall. In seconds the teapot sat on the table, whole. Mary lifted her hands in the air and screamed, "You helped Ronny, why won't you help me?"

Hicks spun around when he heard a rattling coming from the kitchen. He saw a glint of metal and realized he had only a split second to warn the others. "Everybody down!" he shouted. He grabbed Nina and pulled her to the side, they fell behind a metal cart.

Rosen and Rachel pulled Gary down and covered him. Bill picked up a table and threw it in front of them like a shield. He pressed his shoulder against it as it was slammed with every knife in the kitchen.

Mary ran towards the kitchen, "Catch me, catch me if you can," she insanely sung.

Once the knives stopped coming Bill stood up. He saw knives of every size impaled in the table. He was surprised to see that the knives were only on one side of the table, his side. Hicks and Nina moved from behind the cart. They could see the metal surface was dented and scratched, at least twenty knives lay in front of them. Bill was panting hard, he didn't like being threatened, and he especially didn't like his friends being threatened.

"Okay, that just went from freaky to life threatening," Bill said.

Cameron felt every hair on the back of his neck rising. The hotel actually attacked them!

"Gary, are you all right?" Rachel asked him. He nodded his head, as he stood up. He stared at the table riddled with knives. "Oh look, the knives only hit half of the table." He went to touch it but Nina pulled him back.

Bill was still feeling an adrenalin rush. He very angry right now, and needed a way to release it. "That could have killed us."

"Yes it could have," Rosen said.

Rosen stared at the lobby. "We all need to keep a calm head. I have to admit, I think that if there is such a thing as haunted houses, this may be one."

"Hotel," Gary corrected him. "It's a haunted Hotel."

"Yes Gary," Rosen said. "And if it is haunted, we have to find Ronald and Mary, they are the key to our way out of here." Cameron and Bill took positions on either side of them. They looked and listened for anything that could hurt them.

"Rachel," Rosen said. "Can you find them?"

Rachel rubbed her nose. "I can't smell them, the gardenia's scent is still overpowering. But I may be able to listen for them."

"Go ahead, Rachel," Rosen urged her. "Give it a try."

Rachel took a step towards the lobby. Focusing on her hearing, she listened for any sound that would tell them where Ronald and Mary went. She could hear fading footsteps, but was unsure if it was Mary or Ronald. She pointed to the left. "I hear someone down there."

"Let's go," Rosen told the others. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I want some answers."

Bill took the lead with Rachel right behind him. Rosen and Nina made sure to keep Gary between them. Hicks stayed in the back. Before they left both Bill and Hicks grabbed several of the knives stuck in the table.

Coming to the lobby, the area ahead of them was pitch black. "Here you go, Bill," Gary said. He handed him his shake-light. "You can use it, just remember to shake it when it gets dim."

"Thanks, partner," Bill said. Shaking the flashlight, he showed its light ahead. He led them to the lobby desk. Searching behind it, he was able to find several battery flashlights. Clicking them on, he handed each one a flashlight.  
>He then gave Gary back his shake-light. "See Bill, it was a good gift."<p>

"Yes it was," Bill replied. "Which way, Rachel?"

Listening, Rachel pointed down a dark hallway.

Staying close together, they moved down the hallway. Their lights faded into its depths. It was after walking for several minutes when Gary said, "Why are we still walking?"

"Good question," Rosen said. "We've covered enough ground that we should be outside by now, let's stop, something is not right." The end of the hallway was still a distance away. Flashing their light behind them, they were unable to see to the other side.

"Rachel," Rosen said. "Can you still hear them?"

Rachel concentrated, she pointed up. "I hear people above us, and…" she slowly pointed to her right, "and two that way."

"Doc, I feel like I'm in a fun house," Bill said. "It feels as if this Hotel is taking us for a ride."

Rosen agreed. "I've been feeling the same thing, Bill. From the moment we first entered the hotel I've felt off my feet."

"Well, I don't like fun houses," Gary said. "They scare me."

"That's what they're suppose to do, Gary," Nina said.

"That's why I don't go to them," Gary said. "I don't like funhouses or rides that make me dizzy or dark hallways, I wish there was a way out of here."

Once he stopped talking, a click was heard in the distance. They all saw a door begin opening. A bright light flooded the hallway.

Bill headed straight for the door, "Ask and you shall receive," he said under his breath. They all sprinted to the door, just in case the hotel changed its mind. Running inside the room, the door slammed shut as the last one passed through it.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped.

Looking around they realized they were back in Hicks and Bill's room.

"How the hell did we get back up here?" Hicks said.

The door leading to the hallway slowly began to open. They could hear a whirling sound, looking down they saw a toy truck rolling on the rug.

"Who's controlling the truck?" Nina said. She had never been more frightened in her life. She was used to being in control of everything, but for the first time, she had control of nothing.

Rosen stared at the truck, "Actually Nina, I'm really not sure." He took a step closer to the truck, it moved back. Stepping back he saw the truck roll to its original location.

"Gary, I want you to take a step closer to the truck."

Gary cringed back, "I'm scared, Doctor Rosen."

"Don't worry, Gary. We won't let anything happen to you. Just take one step, that's all I want."  
>Gulping hard, Gary pushed his right foot forward. "A bit farther," Rosen said.<p>

Sighing, Gary picked up his foot and placed it in front of him. The truck did not move.

"Another," Rosen said.

Gary looked back, "But you said…,"

"Please, Gary, take another." Taking another step they all saw the truck remain in its position.

"Cameron, now you."

Hicks took a step towards the doorway, the truck immediately moved back.

Rosen nodded his head. "Okay, apparently whatever is haunting this hotel likes Gary."

Gary stepped back. "Well tell me what I did to make it like me, so I can stop doing it."

"You really think this place is haunted, Doc?" Bill said.

"Right now it's definitely pointing to it. So far Gary's things were laid out, then put back in his backpack. The hotel wouldn't let us leave, a door was opened when he asked for it. And now this truck appears to only like him."

"My backpack was repacked?" Gary asked. "Why would a haunted Hotel do that?"

Rosen shook his head, "I don't know, Gary. But after what we've seen the past few months, I'm ready to believe anything."

"Doctor Rosen," Nina said. "Mary asked for help in the dining room, and immediately we were attacked by knives. I think we need to find her and ask more questions."

"No, Nina. This house is protecting them. I think the first step is to make friends with their benefactor." Rosen pointed to the truck.

Gary began to shake his head. "I don't like this idea Doctor Rosen. I'm afraid of ghosts."

"That's okay, Gary," Rachel said. "I'm afraid of them too."

"Come on partner," Bill said. "You keep saying you're a secret agent. Secret agents are not afraid of ghosts."

Gary gulped hard as he looked at the truck, he proudly declared, "Then I can be the first one."


	5. The Reluctant Playmate

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Five

The Reluctant Playmate

Gary took a step forward and looked back, stepped forward and looked back. He was following the truck, but he made sure that his friends were behind him. In order to keep the truck moving, they found they needed to be ten feet behind Gary.

The truck slowly moved ahead of Gary, it stopped in the same location as the spinning top, at the edge of a staircase leading up.

"What do I do now, Doctor Rosen?" Gary shouted.

"Wait for the truck to show you the way."

Gary took in a deep breath. "Wait for the truck," he mumbled. "How is a truck suppose to…" Gary saw the truck flip in the air and land on the first step. It then flipped to the second step. It was leading him up to the next floor.

"It's going up," Gary said.

"Follow it. Don't worry Gary, we're right behind you."

Gary began poking himself in the chest, he always did that when he was nervous. He went up the first step, the truck leaped to the next. Slowly he followed it up the stairs.

"I can't believe we're following a toy truck," Bill mumbled. "What am I going to tell the wife? Honey, what did you do today? Oh, nothing much just had a hotel try to make us human porcupines and played tag with a toy truck."

"Don't forget to tell her about my broken arm," Gary called out.

"How can I, you keep…" Bill began to say, until the flashlights began to flicker. He banged his hand against the flashlight. The flashlights the others carried also began flickering.

"Gary," Rosen called out. "Wait, our flashlights are going out."

Gary was walking on the stairs when suddenly his shake light went out, he was standing in pitch darkness. He heard Doctor Rosen tell him to wait. Standing in the dark, he closed his eyes. He felt someone grab his hand.

"Gary, come with me," he heard Doctor Rosen say.

"O…okay," Gary stuttered.

He was pulled up the stairs, he had no idea how Doctor Rosen knew where to go in the darkness. He flinched as he squeezed his hand to tight. "Ow, Doctor Rosen, you're hurting me."

"Almost there," Gary heard him say.

He heard the click of a door, and then saw a sliver of light glowing under it. As it opened he felt a strong wind pulling him in. He cried out for help, but the wind was to strong. He was dragged into the room, the door slammed shut. The sound of a child laughing echoed through the halls.

Rosen was banging the side of his flashlight when it suddenly clicked on. As soon as the flashlights came back, they could hear laughter in the hallways. It was a child's laughter. They all shivered when a euphoric feeling followed it.

"Gary," Rosen gasped. He ran to the stairs but Bill and Hicks reached them first. They rushed up the stairs, calling for Gary but receiving no answer. Coming to the top they shown their lights down the hallway. The toy truck sat in the center of the hallway, but there was no sign of Gary, he was gone.

"Damn it!" Bill shouted. He angrily punched a hole in the wall. He jumped back when he could swear he heard someone cry out in pain. Rachel and Nina continued to call Gary's name. Hicks stood in the center of the hallway, he quickly opened his cell phone and hit Gary's number on his memory dial. He waited for Gary to answer, but all he heard was the phone ringing. It didn't even go to voice mail. Closing his phone, he shook his head. "He's not answering."

"Doctor Rosen, he's alone," Rachel sobbed. "We need to find him, he's going to be scared without us."

Rosen tightly gripped her shoulders. "Rachel, calm down, I want you to listen. I know Gary, he'll find a way to let us know where he is, it's up to you to listen for it."

Nodding her head, Rachel fully switched on her enhanced hearing. Her eyes clouded over as she was now unable to see, or smell. She concentrated on making her hearing as sensitive as possible. Finding Gary was now up to her, she had to find him. She just had to.

Gary woke up, he was immediately overwhelmed with a concerned feeling. It flowed right through him. He vaguely heard someone laughing. He then heard what sounded like a commercial playing on a television. He faintly felt soft fingers gently touching his face.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Are you all right, sweetie?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I have a headache."

"I'm so sorry, rest sweetheart, it'll be fine."

Looking up Gary blinked his eyes, no one was there. Rubbing his head, he sat up. Looking around he could see that wherever he was, it was dark and dusty. He heard a ringing, he shook his head, "My head is ringing," he mumbled. He then realized it was his cell phone.

He flinched when he heard a child laughing. The lights in the room switched on, he was surprised that the lights here were working. Shaking his head, he struggled to stand.

Gary nervously jammed his thumb in his chest, as he tried to figure out exactly where he was. He slowly turned and scanned the room. He saw a large television sitting in a dark corner, its sound was on very loud. Gary could see a cartoon was currently showing. He saw old furniture covered in sheets. Large wooden boxes were pilled all around him. A dusty mirror stood in one corner. Above him the ceiling was pitched and made of wooden slats. Gary guessed that he must be in the attic of the Hotel. He had no idea how he got here.

Hearing his phone ring again, he focused on the energy streams in the room. As he wiggled his fingers he saw the stream to his cell phone. It was almost lost in hundreds of streams of the unusual energy. They all concentrated behind a pile of boxes to his left. Suddenly the television switched off.

Gary nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Doctor Rosen say, "Gary, come with me," a Childs giggling followed it.

"I was sneaky, really sneaky," he heard a child's voice say. "I used the voice to bring you here, so we can play."

"Who are you, and why am I here?' Gary demanded.

"Didn't you hear me, to play," the voice said, impatience coloring his tone. Gary saw the streams shift in colors. The boxes in the room began to move and slide over. "I left the grown-ups in the hallway," the Childs voice said. "They never like playing with me, nobody does."

Gary saw a giant brown teddy bear move from behind a box. It was nearly bald, its fur was long worn off. One eye remained. Gary's head tilted as he saw large hands holding the teddy bear up. "This is Sunny, he used to be nice and fluffy, but he got old. Do you like fluffy things?"

Gary's eyebrows knit in anger, "I don't want to be here, I want to be with my friends. And I want my cell phone." Gary saw his cell phone held up. "You mean this?"

"Yes," Gary said. "That's mine, it was a gift. I don't like people touching my things."

"I'll give it back to you," the voice said. "If you'll play with me."

"I'm not a kid," Gary said. "I just have good genes, give me back my phone." Getting no answer, Gary called out, "Are you a ghost? Are you haunting this place?"

The boy's laughter filled the room. Gary saw a head peeking out from behind the teddy bear. He was shocked to see a middle-aged man walk out, a large balding middle-aged man. He was very heavy, a prominent stomach bulged over his pants. But his eyes, they were not middle-aged, they had the look of a child, wide eyed, and innocent. He reverently placed the teddy bear on a box. He was still holding Gary's cell phone. Gary could see that all the strange streams of energy were attached to him.

"Silly, I'm not a ghost, my name is Nicholas, like Santa. I got a bowl full of jelly." He giggled as he grabbed his belly and shook it. "You can call me Nicky."

"I got lots of neat stuff to play with." He ran to a huge box. Gary was distressed to see Nicky stuff his cell phone in his pants pocket. He opened the box and rummaged inside.

Gary stayed rooted where he was as Nicky searched the box. Nicky was half way in the box when he jumped out. In his hands he proudly held a worn out old Frisbee.

"I used to play with this all the time, but not anymore. 'Cause Mary and Ronny are never up here. Not like they used to be. Now that you're here I can play with you."

"Ronald and Mary, they know you're here?" Gary asked.

He flipped the Frisbee in the air. "'Course they do, they're my brother and sister silly. I've asked them all the time to bring me new friends but they never do. That's why I had to stop you from leaving the hotel. I had to get you up here before they tried to make you go again."

He rushed over to Gary. Gary jerked back as he towered over him. Nicky's eyes smiled at him, he held the Frisbee tightly in his hand. "Come on, let's play. If you don't like this, I have plenty more to play with."

Gary saw Nicky wave his hand, the boxes shifted over to the side. One of the wooden walls began to change. A large window grew in the center of the wall. The night sky was visible through the glass."

Nicky looked out the window. "I like looking out. The moon is beautiful. But it's storming outside, can't see the moon." Sighing, he waved his hand, and the window shrunk until it was a solid wall again.

Gary pointed to the wall, "How do you do that? Make windows and move boxes."

Nicky's answer was to look up. Gary saw the ceiling above his head move down. Nicky laughed as he saw Gary duck. The ceiling was coming down fast. It suddenly stopped and popped back up. "That's nothing, I can do lots more. Want to see?"

Gary saw a dusty broken chair walk to him. Nicky motioned for Gary to sit down.

"Go ahead, it's my favorite chair."

Gary shook his head, "I like to stand." He was frightened and he was alone with someone that had the ability to manipulate the entire hotel. "When can I go back to my friends?"

Gary saw the boxes begin to shake. "Stop asking about them," Nicky cried. "It's not like they went to the bad room."

"What's the bad room?" Gary wondered what would it take to call a room bad.

Nicky began to fumble with his thick fingers, "Not suppose to talk about it. That's what Ronny told me, suppose to be our secret." Nicky stared at Gary, "Why won't you look at me?" He noticed that Gary would not look into his eyes. He looked at the mirror, "Am I ugly?"

Gary looked down at the floor, "That's the way I am. I'm autistic, it's complicated."

Nicky stared at him. "Oh," he really had no idea what it meant. Shrugging it off he smiled at Gary. "When you first came in the hotel, I felt you. I felt you were like me."

"Yes," Gary said. "I think I am like you. Doctor Rosen, he had it wrong. He thought the Hotel was haunted. But it's not, it's just you. You're controlling it. I think, I think you're what Doctor Rosen calls, an Alpha."

Nicky frowned, he jumped up to sit on one of the boxes. His feet swung out, kicking the box with his heels. "What's an, Alpha, and who's Doctor Rosen?"

Gary patted his chest. "Me, and my friends are Alphas. Doctor Rosen is my friend, and he's a Doctor and he's a very smart man. He said we're special people with special powers. Like you, you can control this hotel. I'm…," Gary stabbed his thumb in his chest. "I'm what Doctor Rosen calls, a Transducer."

Nicky stopped kicking the box, "Trans-what-ser?"

"I can see radio waves, and television, and cell phones, and satellite, all energy waves."

"Really?" Nicky was fascinated with Gary. He'd never met anyone like him.

"What else can you do?"

Gary smiled, "Well, that's my power, but my friends. They are also Alpha's. Bill is my partner. He's very strong, but has a short fuse. Rachel has super senses, but she's nervous a lot. Hicks, he's super accurate in everything he does, and he likes Nina. Nina, she likes clothes and shoes, and she can push you."

"Push?" Nicky looked confused. "What's special about that? I can push too." He shoved one of the boxes to the floor.

Gary shook his head, "Not that. She can make you do whatever she wants."

"Oh, I don't think I'd like that." Nicky jumped off the box. Lifting a sheet, he picked up a small black ball sitting on a couch. He bounced it on the floor. He watched in glee as it vigorously jumped up and down, "It's a super ball, I got lots of them. They're my favorite."

Gary heard a child, but saw a man. He realized they were similar, in a way. "Nicky, when I first met Doctor Rosen, I didn't understand my Alpha power. My mother, she kept me home, she was scared of me."

Nicky nodded his head, "Mine too. She said I can't go out, I might hurt someone, so she made me promise to stay here, in the attic. This has been my home for a very long time." Nicky slyly smiled, "Don't tell, but sometimes I sneak downstairs. I watch Television and look through the guests things. Promise you won't tell, not even Ronny and Mary know."

"I promise," Gary said. He seemed so innocent, yet there was a danger that lurked behind those wide eyes.

"What is Doctor Rosen's power?" Nicky asked him.

"Doctor Rosen isn't an Alpha, but he changed my life, Nicky. Since I met him, he's helped me so much. I can do a lot of things for myself now. I have a job, and now I'm a secret Agent. I use my power to save people, and capture bad Alphas. I know you'd like my friends, Nicky. And Doctor Rosen, he can help you too. Please, let me call him on my phone. I know he would want to help you too."

Nicky threw the ball away. Gary had to duck as it energetically bounced around the room. Nicky worriedly began to wring his hands. "I don't know. Mommy, she don't like me talking to strangers, it was one of her rules. I have to stay here in the attic…alone. Only Ronny and Mary can come up here. You're not even suppose to be here. No one is." He rushed over to Gary. Gary moved away until his back hit a wall. He turned his head as Nicky bend down and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I won't let them find you. You're my new friend now, you and I are going to have lots of fun."

Giggling, he spun around and skipped away. Grabbing the ball, he bounced it against one of the boxes. "Come on, let's play pop-ups. Ronny used to play it with me all the time. I pop the ball up and you try to catch it."

Gary began to nervously snap his wristband, Nicky was not going to let him leave the attic. He could not use his cell phone to contact his friends, he had to think of another way of helping them find him. Smiling he said, "Okay, I brought my own toy."

Rachel concentrated on listening to every sound in the hotel. She heard snoring, the wind blowing outside, the walls creaking. One of the faucets in a room was dripping. She moved past the sounds, searching for something that would tell her where Gary was taken. Then she heard it, immediately she knew what it was. A satisfied smile passed her lips, "Gary, I found you."


	6. New Rules

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Six

New Rules

Nicky giggled in joy. Clack, clack…clack, clack. He shook the shake-light back and forth. He flicked the switch and watched the light turn on.

"And it doesn't need batteries," Gary explained. "That's the neat part. I got it from my friend, Hicks. You'd like him."

Nicky shook it violently, he loved to hear the magnet inside moving back and forth. As Nicky played with the shake-light Gary focused on the energy in the room. He saw the strange energy was still connected to Nicky. Suddenly one of the strings attached to him changed colors. Nicky's eyes grew wide with fear. He quickly handed the shake-light back to Gary.

"You need to hide," he cried. "They're coming, I can't let them find you."

Gary cried out as Nicky picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He carried him behind some boxes. Gary was screaming no, the entire time. He hated being touched, his senses were so enhanced that any touch hurt him. Nicky dropped him behind several boxes.

"Now you be quiet," Nicky warned him. "If Ronny and Mary find out you're here, I…I'll make your friends go to the bad room, you won't like that. Now don't you make a sound!"

Several of the boxes slid on the floor and piled up in front of him, trapping him behind them. Gary tried to push them, but they wouldn't budge. Sitting down he touched his back, he felt soreness where Nicky carried him. He leaned forward and gripped his knees. He needed to calm down, he wanted to scream, but he had to fight the urge.

From what he had seen, he was sure Nicky could carry out his threat to his friends. He did not want them harmed. He lay his head on his knees and silently rocked back and forth. He chanted in his mind, _"__Please__find__me__Doctor__Rosen,__please__find__me.__"_

Rachel's eyes turned back to their normal color as all her senses returned. "Doctor Rosen, I found him."

"Where Rachel, where is he?"

She pointed up. "He's several floors up. I can hear his shake-light."

Hicks gave Bill a smug grin, "And you wanted to throw the thing out miles back"

"It was that or Gary," Bill said.

Rosen pointed ahead, "Let's go Rachel, you lead the way, but this time we all stick together."

Hicks stayed in the rear. As they were walking down a long corridor, Nina lingered back. She resumed walking with Hicks.

"Cameron," she sighed. "For the first time I feel so powerless. I think I know how Rosen feels."

Cameron draped his arm around her shoulder. "I know, you can't push a hotel, and I can't fight it. But that's not going to stop us from finding Gary."

Nina sighed, "You know the first time I met him, he was so different. Hardly spoke to anyone. His mother kept him locked away in her house for years. She didn't know what to make of his power. Gary was totally depended on her for everything. But since he met Doctor Rosen, well he's blossomed. He's become more independent, he grew up."

Hicks grinned, "Guess that's what happens when you become a secret agent."

"Found some stairs," Bill shouted ahead.

Hicks was about to catch up to them, when he heard a whirling noise. Looking behind he saw a toy truck parked in the center of the hallway. Its small wheels whirled in the carpet.

"This is going to take longer than I hoped," Hicks heard Rosen say. He shinned his flashlight ahead. The steps just ended. There was a solid ceiling in front of them.

Bill ran back down the stairs, in seconds he held a fire axe. "Stand back," he grunted. He swung the axe, it cut deep into the ceiling. Plaster flew around him. again he could swear he heard someone gasp with the hit. He tried to block it out as he continued to chop into the ceiling.

After a few strokes he stopped. He was panting hard, he slowly walked down the steps and angrily threw the axe, it was tightly stuck into a wall. Above him the ceiling looked untouched. Each whack he took was healed the instant he brought the axe back.

"Doctor Rosen," Nina cried. "Look."

Rosen saw the same truck that Gary followed. It skidded up to them, then flew back. Executing a perfect wheelie, the truck spun around and moved away from them.

"It's like the thing was taunting us," Hicks said. "Do you think it was the same…" he stopped talking when he heard the sound of a drum beating. "You guys hear that?"

They all listened carefully. They could hear the sound of someone beating on a drum. Rosen snapped his fingers. "Gary said he heard drums when he followed the top. Yet when he was following the truck, there were no drums."

"You think the drums and the top were connected, Doctor Rosen?" Rachel said.

"I'm not sure, Rachel."

"Doctor Rosen," Nina gasped. She pointed behind them. Looking up he saw the stairs were now open. They were no longer blocked. They all heard the drums beating faster.

"Quickly," Rosen shouted. They flew up the stairs. Once the last one stepped on the next floor they heard the drums stop beating. Slowly the opening for the stairs closed up, until there was a solid floor in front of them.

"Doc," Bill said. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm have no idea," Rosen said. "But I believe that we may have an ally. Rachel which way?"

Rachel listened carefully, "I'm sorry Doctor Rosen, I don't hear the Shake-light anymore."

"That's all right Rachel, we know we need to go up, then up it is."

Walking through the dark hallways it now seemed a bit less hopeless, now that they knew something or someone was helping them. They had no idea who it was, but hoped that in the end, they would find Gary. Then the biggest task lay ahead of them. Trying to get out of a hotel that won't let them.

On the floor below them, the axe was still fixed into the wall. It wiggled and shimmied until it was worked free, falling to the floor. Where the axe hit a small red spot began to form. The cut in the wall slowly healed, but the red spot was still there. It dripped down the wall and into the carpet.

Gary tightly hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. Hearing voices he kneeled on the floor. He was able to see between the boxes. He saw Ronald and Mary coming into the room. There was no sign of Nicky. Mary was carrying a tray of food. She placed it on a covered couch.

"Nicky!" Ronald shouted. "Get your butt out here right now young man."

Mary and Ronald jumped as Nicky exploded out from under a sheet. "Here I am," Nicky laughed. He was bent over laughing. "I scared you, didn't I."

Mary stepped forward and slapped Nicky on his arm. "Nicky, I told you I hate that."

Nicky laughed harder, "That's why I do it."

Ronald grabbed Nicky's arm and pulled him to a chair. Pushing him down, he stared into his eyes. "Nicky, what did you do? Why won't you let those people out of the hotel?"

Nicky fumbled with his fingers, he tried to avoid looking at Ronald. "They were leaving, HE was leaving. I just wanted to play with him."

Ronald shook Nicky, "Damn it, I told you before, you can't be doing things like that. No one is suppose to know you're here."

"Stupid fool," Mary cursed. "How many times have we told you, you can't be with other people."

"Why can't I?" he asked Mary. "Or is it that you don't want me to?"

Mary nervously looked at Ronald, "I didn't say that."

Nicky glared at her. "I'm tired of staying here. I see people come and go, and I hear them talk about things, things that I want to do, want to see. But you won't let me go downstairs." The ceiling in the room suddenly began to come down.

Ronald looked up, "Nicky, calm down. You remember what mom said."

"Yeah," Nicky sighed. "Count to ten, and think good thoughts."

Closing his eyes, Nicky began to count. The ceiling slowly moved back up. Ronald threw Mary a worried look, she silently mouthed, "It's getting worse."

Ronald nodded his head, "Yeah, it is."

Ronald gently stroked Nicky's arms. "Now Nicky, don't worry about the guests. They can't find you here, but I need you to promise that you won't try bringing them here, especially the one they call Gary."

Nicky jumped up, "He's the one I felt, when he came in the hotel. He's like me. But the two of you didn't want me to see him."

"No," Ronald cooed. "He's not like you, he's nothing like you, you're special."

Nicky frowned, "Nothing like me?"

"Yes, you're very special Nicky, you know that. Mom's always told you just how special you are. So you need to let them leave the hotel, okay? Open the hotel, and let them out, then it can all go back to the way it was."

Nicky began to walk to the boxes where he trapped Gary. "Maybe I don't like the way it was. Maybe I want to be friends with Gary. Maybe I no longer want to listen to you, and Mary." Turning around he said, "Maybe I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Nicky," Mary sung. "What has Ma always said? You can't leave the hotel. It's a dangerous world out there. Ma would kill you if she found out you left the hotel."

Nicky glared at her, "So, Mary, you want to kill me?"

"No, I didn't say that. Ronald," Mary hissed. "Tell him, I didn't say that."

Nicky gazed back at the boxes. "I don't have to listen to him anymore. I'm an Alpha, I have special powers, that's what Gary said." As soon as he said it, Nicky slapped his hands over his mouth.

Ronald immediately grabbed him by the arms. "Nicky, when did he tell you this? Do you have him here? Tell me the truth. Is he here?"

"No, you can't have him," Nicky cried. "He's my new friend, and I won't let you take him away."

Ronald gripped Nicky tighter, "Tell me, where is he?"

Nicky pulled himself out of his grip. "I won't, and you can't make me. But wait a minute," Nicky took a step back. "I can make you. You said I'm special, I have a power and you don't."

"Ronny, he's got that look in his eye," Mary said. She began to step back. "Nicky, calm down, just calm down."

Nicky shook his head, "I'm tired of you always telling me to calm down. Maybe I like being angry, maybe I don't like you and Ronny and Ma always telling me what to do."

Mary glanced at the door that led downstairs. Without another word, she sprinted for it. Just before she reached it, it disappeared. She banged on a solid wall, "Nicky, let me out, please let me out."

"No," Nicky said. "You no longer tell me what to do. I'm in charge now, and I make the rules. And rule…rule number one is, I can make friends with whoever I want."

The boxes trapping Gary slid to the side. Gary jumped up, Ronald slowly began to shake his head. "No!" he shouted. "Not you, not here. I knew it, I knew you'd make trouble. Now look at what you'd done."

"I didn't do anything," Gary said. "He brought me here, I didn't want to come. I just want my phone back, so I can call my friends."

"Friends, friends, you keep talking about them," Nicky snarled. "I'm tired of it. I don't have any friends, you are my friend now, so get used to it."

Gary saw Nicky stare blankly ahead. It was as if he was in a trance. His eyes turned white, he looked like Rachel, when she focused on using just her hearing. Seconds later he shook his head. He angrily shoved a box across the room. "I don't like your friends, they tried to get up here, I had to stop them, just like before in the dining room."

Now Gary was getting mad. "You're the one that threw the knives at us."

Nicky brushed his toe on the floor, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but Mary asked for my help. But I made sure the knives didn't get near you, I really wanted to meet you. I just wanted a new friend."

"Yes, Nicky," Ronald murmured. "He's your friend now. It's all right, he can stay up here with you. We'll get rid of the ones he came with and you can have him up here as long as you like. He can be your new best friend."

Nicky's mood changed. His anger washed away, the door to the room suddenly reappeared. Without hesitation Mary pulled the door open and ran out of the attic.

"He can be my playmate then?" Nicky asked him. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, he's your friend now, Nicky. He can stay up here and play with you, and eat candy and cake and you'll both have a good time."

"No," Gary said. "I don't want to stay here. This is not my home. I'm not his friend, and I don't think I want to be."

Ronald sprinted to Gary, "You fool," he hissed. "You don't realize what he can do. You do whatever it takes to make him happy or you end up in the bad room. That's where everyone goes, when they get him mad."

"Don't yell at him," Nicky said.

Ronald spun around and gently smiled. "I was just telling him how things are around here, Nicky. You know, the rules that mom set up. What's the most important rule?"

Nicky hung his head, "Not to make me angry."

"Yes, and I can see it will get you angry if Gary leaves, so he's going to stay here from now on, right Gary?"

Gary didn't know what to say, Nicky took his silence as a yes. "This is going to be so much fun," Nicky said. He rushed up to Ronald, "And my new rule is, we don't have to stay up here anymore."

"No!" Ronald shouted. "You can't…." He jumped to the side as a large box flew at him. Gary gripped his hands and closed his eyes as the boxes in the attic began moving towards Ronald. In seconds he was trapped behind them. Gary could hear him shouting at Nicky to let him out.

Nicky was laughing so hard, he had to sit down. "Rule two, I make the rules now. Let's go, Gary. We can play downstairs now. No more in the attic for me."

Jumping up he waved his hand and a door suddenly appeared on the far side of the room. Gary remained where he was standing. "I'm not going, you're going to hurt me."

Nicky's smile dropped, "No Gary, you're my new friend. I promise, I would never hurt you. If you promise to come with, we can look for your friends."

Gary slowly nodded his head, "Only, only if you promise not to hurt them too. I want you to promise, otherwise I won't go."

Nicky thrust his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels he sung, "I promise."

"Okay," Gary said. "Then let's go, I need to find the team. I know they're worried about me. They better be, because I'm worried about me."

Nicky skipped to the door, after Gary stepped through, the door slammed shut. It moved into the floor leaving a solid wall. Ronald tried to move the boxes, but they would not budge. Once he heard a door slam shut, he renewed his efforts to move the boxes, but he was trapped behind them. Kicking them, he leaned on them, to catch his breath.

The attic was silent now with Nicky gone. As he panted Ronald could faintly hear the sound of a drum. "I'm sorry," Ronald sighed. "I really tried to take care of him, but he got worse, please help me, please."

The drumming sound grew louder, Ronald smiled as he saw one of the boxes slowly slide back.


	7. A Noble Sacrifice

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Seven

A Noble Sacrifice

"Found it," Hicks shouted. They spent the past ten minutes looking for a staircase that led up. It seemed as if the hotel's hallways were changing before them. Hicks smiled as the others approached him, he stood in front of the staircase. Hearing a noise behind, he spun around just in time to catch Mary stumbling down the stairs. She screamed for him to let her go. She clawed and kicked at him, but Hicks held her tight.

Bill rushed up to them, he grabbed her arm, Hicks held the other.

"You have to let me go," Mary wailed. "He's going to kill me, he's going to kill us all. It's not working anymore. I told her, told her it wouldn't last, but she wouldn't listen to me. Nobody does, now he's got your friend up there." She was so upset, she was drooling, "I had to get away, I don't want it to end here. Not like that."

Rosen could see that she was frantic. Her eyes were wild looking, even in the dim light of their flashlights. "Mary, you need to calm down. Why is Ronald keeping Gary in the attic?"

Mary madly laughed, "Ronny? You have no idea what's going on. Nicky's the one that took your friend. He's the one controlling the hotel now. And if we don't get out of here soon, we're all going to end up in the bad room. Just like the others, when they made him mad. Now let me go." She kicked her legs out, but Bill and Hicks held her tight.

"Mary," Rosen said. "I'm a doctor. I have experience with people that have problems. I need you to tell me everything about him."

Rosen stepped back, "Nina, I want her to tell me everything about this Nicky."

"Yes, Doctor Rosen." Nina grabbed Mary's face, she stared into her eyes. "Now calm down." Immediately Mary stopped fighting. "Mary, we're friends, good friends. I'm interested in Nicky. Tell me all you know about him."

Mary nodded her head, she began to tell them about Nicky. He was her brother. They had the same mother, but a different father. She told Nina about his ability to control the Hotel. Doctor Rosen listened carefully as she explained why they kept him locked up in the attic. He then asked several questions about how he grew up.

When Rosen said he'd heard enough, Nina softened her hold on Mary. Once Bill and Hicks released her she ran madly down the hallway, screaming that they were crazy to stay here.

"Doc, an Alpha," Bill said. "Not a ghost, it was an Alpha all the time."

"Yes," Rosen agreed. "He has to be an Alpha. That's the only explanation for what he can do."

Rachel shook her head, "Why did they treat him like a Child, Doctor Rosen? They never let him grow up."

"I think it was their way of controlling him, Rachel. The man is powerful enough to control an entire Hotel. Keep him with the mind of a child, you can discipline him like a child. Growing up means rebellion, it was their way of handling him."

"That must be why Gary was the focus," Hicks said. "He's not a kid, but he has the innocence of one."

"That's true, Cameron." Rosen went over everything that Mary told him. "She had good reason to keep him trapped here. There is no prison in the world that could hold him, not even Binghamton. You know, I believe that Nicky may be a paranoid-schizophrenic. The signs are all there. Mary said that he's very argumentative, they had to watch what they said to him, that he would take it the wrong way and react violently."

"Perhaps this is the down side of his gift. He lashes out at those he wrongly thinks wants to hurt him. I'm sure once they found out he had the ability to control inanimate objects they needed to keep him away from others. He most likely was never given any drugs or medication that could control his condition. Oh, Gary is in much greater danger than we thought. In his paranoid mind, Nicky will hear what he wants to hear. We need to find a way of getting Gary and us out of here before he uses his Alpha power to keep us here, forever."

Once Gary walked through the doorway he found himself standing in the kitchen. Nicky giggled in joy as he danced through the kitchen. "I loved being here as a kid," he told Gary. "My mother would make me pancakes in the morning, and chicken for lunch, and chicken for dinner." Happily grinning he said, "I love chicken."

He rushed over to a large refrigerator, opening it he gasped in joy. "Chicken!" he shouted. He pulled out a plate of fried chicken. He reverently carried it to Gary.

"Mary makes the best fried chicken in the entire world."

Gary slowly followed him as he carried the plate to the dining room. It was then that Gary noticed that the lights in the room clicked on once Nicky entered it. He realized that they did not loose power, it was Nicky that kept the lights out. Sitting down at a table, Nicky picked up a drumstick and began devouring the leg.

As he ate, Gary slowly began walking towards the arched entrance that led to the lobby.

"I can see you," Nicky mumbled, with a mouth full of chicken.

A chair suddenly skidded across the floor, hitting Gary in the back of the knees he was forced to sit down. He angrily crossed his arms, "I wasn't going anywhere."

"Not now," Nicky said, with a giggle.

Gary moved the chair to keep his back at Nicky. He was eating so fast he was practically inhaling the chicken. Looking towards the lobby Gary's head tilted to the right. He saw the top again, sitting in the center of the carpet. It spun madly moving towards him, then back. Glancing back Gary saw Nicky had already eaten half of the chicken on the plate.

Looking back at the lobby he smiled, the top was still there and the golden thread returned. It snaked and spun with the top. He slowly scooted the chair closer to the top. Taking small glances back he could see Nicky was so busy eating now, he was ignoring him. The top spun closer, the thread danced in the air above it, then he heard it. The drums were back. But this time they were not so loud, in fact they were soothing.

They drummed softly now, it was then that Gary realized that they mimicked the sound of a heartbeat. Bump, bump….bump, bump. They softly droned, they had an almost hypnotizing affect on him. His eyes drooping, he shook his head. Hearing a sigh from behind, he looked back. Nicky was rubbing his eyes, his mouth was half filled with chicken. Dropping the piece he held, his head fell forward. Slowly he folded to the table, his arms snaked out, his head lay on them. Yawning, he snuggled on the table and promptly fell asleep.

Gary jumped out of the chair. He quietly went to Nicky and pulled his cell phone from Nicky's pocket. Holding the phone to his chest, he ran out of the dining room and into the lobby. He stopped when he heard a creaking sound. He saw the front door slowly open. A strong wind blew in from the storm raging outside.

The golden thread moved towards Gary, then it flew outside. The top madly spun, it spun outside, then back in. It was as if they were telling him that he could leave. Gary looked back at Nicky, he was still asleep. Gary shook his head, he whispered, "No, I can't leave my friends."

The top slowly spun back into the hotel. The golden thread touched the door, Gary silently watched as the door quietly closed. The top and thread remained spinning at the door. He had to find the others. He turned around and ran for the stairs leading to the second floor. As he climbed up the stairs he dialed Doctor Rosen's number. Reaching the top of the stairs he grinned as he heard a familiar voice.

"Gary, are you all right?" Doctor Rosen said.

"Yes, I got away," Gary told him. "You need to find me, I'm on the second floor."

"We're headed towards the third floor, Gary," Rosen told him. "Meet us there."

Gary called up the energy signals that flowed through the hotel. Finding Doctor Rosen's cell phone he followed it down the hallway. He used his shake-light to light the way as he walked towards the end of the hallway. Climbing up the stairs, he ran down the carpeted floors. Rosen's cell phone signal grew stronger as he was getting closer to the phone. Turning several corners he sighed in relief as he saw five flashlights at the end of the corridor.

He stumbled towards them, his grin grew wider as he saw he had found his friends.

"Gary!" Rachel happily shouted. Once they heard shaking and a wiggling light coming towards them they all knew it had to be Gary. They surrounded him, wanting to hug him, but knowing that, that was not Gary's way.

"Gary," Rosen said. "We're so glad to see you, are you all right? What happened to you?"

"I'm not hurt bad Doctor Rosen, just a headache. I met an Alpha, here, in the attic. It was very dusty there. His name is Nicky. He can control the hotel, that's his alpha ability."

"Yes," Rosen said. "Mary told us all about him.

"He said he wanted me to stay here and be his friend. He locked up Ronald in the attic and brought me downstairs, in the kitchen. He was eating chicken, it's his favorite food. Mary makes the best fried chicken in the world."

"Gary," Rosen said. He knew Gary could ramble on for hours, he had to put him back on the right track, "How did you manage to get away from him?"

"I saw the top and golden thread again, and then, then I heard the drums, but this time they were soft. They put Nicky to sleep. I went to the front lobby, and the door opened for me. The top wanted me to go, but I didn't."

"Oh Gary, why didn't you leave?" Nina asked him.

"I couldn't, all of you were still in here. I had to find you first."

"How did you find us?" Rosen asked him.

"I called you on my cell phone, and you told me to come here." Gary held his cell phone up.

He nearly lost his grip as he heard Doctor Rosen's voice coming from the phone. "We're headed towards the third floor, Gary. Meet us there." A child's giggling followed it. Gary slowly shook his head. "No, you can't control my phone."

"Yes I can," Nicky said from the phone. "I can control anything in the hotel. You were a bad boy, Gary. You ran away from me, I don't like that. I'm going to count to fifty. Then one by one your friends are going to the bad room. You are going to learn that you're staying here, with me from now on. Better run…better find a good place to hide, 'cause I'm really good at playing hide and seek, the best."

They could all hear Nicky slowly counting from the cell phone.

"We need to get out of here," Bill said. "But how can you fight someone that has total control of the entire hotel?

Rosen looked at Gary, "Gary think, how does he use his power?"

Gary looked up at the ceiling, "Well, he would wave his hands and the boxes would move, and a window appeared and a door, several doors. Then there was the time when he said he stopped you from coming up."

"That's right Gary," Rosen said. "He did. He made the stairs end at the ceiling. Did you see him do that?"

"Yeah, he stopped talking. His eyes went funny for a few seconds. It was like when Rachel looses her sight, his eyes turned white. Then he returned to normal, and his eyes were no longer funny."

Rosen began to pace, "How can he manage to control the entire hotel?" Rosen's eyes darted as he tried to think of how Nicky could change the stairs while he was in the attic. Looking up, he pointed down the hallway. "There's our answer." Everyone turned around, they saw a toy truck parked in the center of the hallway.

Gary called up the signal streams in the hotel. "Doctor Rosen, the truck, I can see one of those unusual signals on the truck. When I was in the attic, there were hundreds attached to Nicky."

"Hey, Doc," Hicks said. "When the steps were blocked, we saw a truck."

"There was a toy truck on the front desk," Bill said.

"And the second floor and the dining room," Gary said.

"That has to be it," Rosen said. "How would it be possible for Nicky to control the entire hotel?" Rosen asked them. "You can't see what's going on behind you."

"The trucks," Rachel said. "They're his sentries, his eyes. They tell him what's going on in the hotel."

"Yes," Nina said. "And right now that one is telling him where we are." Quickly picking up a vase from a table, Hicks threw it down the hallway. It slammed hard into the truck, breaking it into pieces.

"You broke it!" Nicky shouted from the cell phone. "No one breaks my trucks, no one! I was being nice, but not anymore!"


	8. Broken Promises

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Eight

Broken Promises

Gary focused on the signal trails that flowed through the hallways. "It's gone, Doctor Rosen. Hicks broke the truck and the unusual signal was broken."

"Those unusual signals you're seeing Gary," Rosen explained. "I believe that you are seeing Nicky's Alpha ability controlling the hotel. He connects to inanimate objects using energy coming from him. This could be to our advantage. Gary can keep an eye out for Nicky's controlling signals, and Rachel can listen for the trucks."

"Then we need to go now," Bill said. "Before he can send another truck."

They swiftly moved through the hallways. Gary remained in the center of the group, Rachel at the beginning. They both searched for any sign of Nicky.

They stopped walking when they heard a banging sound. They all jumped back as the door in front of them flew off its hinges. Doors to each room exploded into the hallway. Once the doors were ripped out, they heard the sound of people screaming. It rang in their ears. "The other guests," Rosen said. "I think he's attacking them as well."

Just ahead a young man ran out of his room, the telephone cord was wrapped around his neck. His face was turning purple. He ran to them, Bill tried to pull the cord off, but it was to late. The man gasped a last time before he fell to the floor. They all silently watched as a small truck began to roll out of his room. Another truck came out from a room down the hall, then another, then another.

"There must be hundreds," Nina gasped. "He has one of them in every room."

"There," Gary said. He was looking at the signals in the hallway. He pointed to their right. "The wall, I see Nicky's signals on the wall. He's making a door."

Bill moved to the front, he stared at the wall. He saw a door actually begin to form. "It's him!" Gary shouted. "He's coming, it's him."

They turned to go, but was shocked to see the fallen doors had moved to block their way.

They turned when they heard a door open. As soon as it opened hundreds of super-balls came bouncing out. They slammed against the walls, floor and ceiling. They were bouncing harder and faster with each hit.

Everyone huddled in a corner as the balls bounced towards them. "Stay behind me," Hicks said. Standing in front of them, he kept his eye trained on each ball coming towards them. As he concentrated on his Alpha ability, to him the bouncing balls began moving slower. He quickly reached out and grabbed one, dropping it, he grabbed another.

To the others it appeared as if Hicks was a blur of motion. His hands were moving so quickly, in seconds he managed to catch each ball. Grinning widely he placed some of them in a pocket.

"Thanks for the ammunition," he shouted.

Hearing a growl, they all saw a large balding man slowly stepping out of the doorway. He turned and faced them. He was not what they expected, the look on his face was innocent, child like.

"Why did you run away, Gary?" Nicky cried. "You were suppose to be my friend, forever."

"I told you, I had to find my friends," Gary shouted back.

Rosen took a step forward. "Nicky, I'm Doctor Rosen."

Nicky brightly smiled, "Gary's Doctor Rosen?"

"Yes," Rosen said as he took another step forward.

Nicky's eyes smiled, "Gary told me all about you. He said you helped him with his Alpha power. He said you made him into a secret agent. He said that you were his friend. I don't have any friends. I wanted one too. That's why I brought him to the attic."

"Yes Nicky, if it's all right, I'd like to be your friend too."

Nicky carefully eyed Rosen. "I don't know, are you trying to trick me? Gary did, and I didn't like it."

"Nicky," Rosen softly said. He tried to keep his voice at an even tone, so that Nicky would not mistake it for any hostility towards him. "Gary was just concerned about us. You see, we're like his family. We look out for him."

"Like Ronny and Mary?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, like Ronald and Mary. How would you feel if someone told you, you can't see them again?"

Nicky's brows furrowed in anger, "Why did you say that? Are you going to hurt them? I don't think I'd like it if you hurt them."

Rosen saw the fixtures on the wall shaking. "No, Nicky, I didn't mean that at all. I was just trying to let you know how Gary felt. He cares for us, just like you care for Ronald and Mary."

"O…kay, I understand," Nicky hesitantly said. "Then if it's all right with you, I'd like to be a secret agent too, Doctor Rosen. Just like Gary."

"What?" Rosen said.

"You said you wanted to be my friend."

"I do Nicky."

"Gary, he told me that I'm an Alpha like him. He said he's a secret agent, I want to be one too. I want to join your team." He rushed forward, his eyes wide with wonder and hope. "I want to leave the hotel, I'm a big boy now. Can I join? Look what I can do."

He waved his hand. The walls began to shift, opening new hallways until they were standing in the center of eight different hallways. Nicky laughed with glee as they huddled closer. "I can control anything. Go ahead ask me, what do you want me to do? I can be a great friend."

"Well I'm not sure if you're ready yet," Rosen said. "It took me years before Gary was ready to join my team."

Nicky took a step back, "I thought you were different but you're not. You're like all the others, making promises and then breaking them. Don't get me mad, Doctor Rosen. You won't like me when I'm mad."

"Wait Nicky, no I never promised…," Rosen said. There was no reasoning with him. Rosen knew no matter what he said now, Nicky's paranoid mind would twist his words around.

Nicky's eyes changed, they turned dark and hateful. "You shouldn't lie to me, I don't like liars. Gary, you promised that you would stay if I didn't hurt your friends. Well you broke your promise, so I'm going to break mine. Your friends are going to the bad room."

With just a look, the carpet in the hallway began moving under them. They all fell as it was violently yanked back. Everyone scrambled to stand up. The paintings on the walls flew towards them, they had to duck as they sailed over their heads.

Nicky laughed with glee as the fire alarm system began ringing. Water sprayed out from sprinklers above, drenching them.

Gary cried out as a fire hose attached to the wall moved out of its support and snaked around his legs. Nina and Rachel tried to get it off him, but he was to slippery. Suddenly the floor itself began to tilt down. With the wet floor, Rosen, Nina and Rachel began sliding away from Gary.

The floor tilted to a lower pitch, creating a steep angle, with Gary at the top.

"You were a naughty boy, Gary," Nicky sung, "A very naughty boy."

Gary fought to get free from the hose, "I'm not naughty, I just have a bad attitude."

Grabbing the hose Hicks swiftly ran up the incline. He took one of the knives he grabbed in the dining room and tried to cut the hose off, but it was proving to be to thick. Nicky laughed in joy as he made the hose tighten around Gary's legs. "This is so much fun. I knew you'd make a great playmate."

Hicks would not give up on trying to cut the hose. Bill climbed up to where the hose was attached to the wall. He braced his feet against the wall and used his enhanced strength to rip the hose right out of its socket. As soon as he ripped it out they heard a woman let out an unearthly scream. The floor suddenly straightened out, some of the hallways closed up, leaving four. A feeling of anguish swept through the hallways.

Water poured out of the wall, blasting into the opposite wall, creating a large hole. Gary was able to slip out, once the hose deflated enough. Nicky let out a roar. "No more water in the hotel!" His eyes turned white, waving his hands, they heard a creaking sound, followed by a large bang, then the water coming out of the wall stopped. Drenched, Hicks helped Gary to stand up.

"Hurry, let's go," Rosen insisted, "While he's distracted."

"But where can we go?" Rachel shouted.

"Anywhere away from him," Bill said. He led them down one of the new hallways. They raced down the corridor, they had no idea where they were going, just knew they had to get as far away from Nicky as quickly as possible. Turning a corner they ran into Ronald. Bill grabbed his arms and held tight.

"Let me go!" he screamed. "He's after me too."

"Oh no, you're going to help us find a way to get down to the lobby and out of this crazy hotel."

Nina stared into Ronald's eyes, "We need to find a way down, help us."

Ronald's' eyes drooped down. Slowly he nodded his head. "Okay, I can do that, this way." He rushed down the hallway.

Gary looked back, he'd could see several of Nicky's signals coming towards them. "Come on, Gary," Rachel said. She herded him down the hallway.

"Hurry," Ronald panted. "It's over here. But we have to be quick, and dodge the trucks."

As they ran down the hallways, they saw toy trucks parked in the doorways. They smashed each one as they passed them. Ronald led them to the end staircase that led up. Gary searched for Nicky's signals, he could see several threads of Nicky's energy floating above them.

"Doctor Rosen," Gary said. "There's two, no four trucks at the top of the stairs."

Hicks took out one of Nicky's super-balls. "I've got this." Slowly walking up the stairs he stopped just as he saw where the trucks were located. Pulling his arm back he threw the ball at the ceiling above them. It hit at an angle that drove it into the hallway above. They could all hear the ball bouncing several times. He grinned with satisfaction when he heard four hard bounces followed by shattering. Catching the ball on its way down he wiggled his eyebrows, "Now that's what I call, finesse."

As Gary ran up the stars he chanted, "Hicks tricks." Reaching the next floor, Nina looked at Ronald, "Where to now?"

Ronald rushed ahead, "The bad room, it's up ahead," he briskly replied.

Gary stopped running. "No, not there, I don't want to go there."

Ronald stopped and turned around. "It's the only way we can get down to the lobby without Nicky knowing. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Come on Gary," Nina said. "We really have no choice."  
>Gary reluctantly followed. "Okay, but there has to be a reason it's called a bad room. I mean why call it a bad room? Doesn't sound good to me."<p>

Racing down the hallway they saw every door on this floor was missing too. They flew past more trucks sitting in the doorways. They stepped on them, and threw them into the walls, smashing Nicky's eyes on them. Then they saw ahead a room they knew was different, it was the only room that still had its doors.

Ronald stopped at the pair of double doors. The room was in the dead center of the hallway. "It's bad," Ronald explained, as he took out a large skeleton key and unlocked the door. "Because everything bad that Nicky did ends up in here." He pushed the doors open. A dank smell wafted out of the room. Ronald stepped inside the room. They hurried in, Gary was the last to go. He could see Nicky's signals at the end of the hallway. They just managed to get into the room before Nicky could see them.


	9. A Selfless Choice

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Nine

A Selfless Choice

Once the double doors were closed they all remained standing at the doorway. The room before them was huge. Steps led down to a large sitting room. This was an immense suite. It even had a second floor. Stairs could be seen leading up to the right. They saw a large bay window in front of them. Several couches and tables were sprinkled about the room.

What surprised them the most was that it was brightly lit. Once again this room had something that the rest of the hotel did not have. They all began to wonder what made this room so special.

Gary checked the room for Nicky's energy signals. "Doctor Rosen, I don't see Nicky, but I see hundreds of golden threads in here. They fill the room." He sweetly smiled, the threads were beautiful. The room was swimming with them. They snaked and undulated around them.

"This is the presidential suite," Ronald explained. He walked down the stairs to the sitting room. He sadly looked at a door to his right. "That's the bad room," he whispered.

"A way down," Nina said. She moved closer to Ronald. She stared into his eyes, her voice echoed in his mind. "We need to get to the lobby, help us."

Blinking Ronald said, "Okay, it's over here." He slowly walked to his left. Stopping at a large wooden bookcase, he patted it. "Behind this is a dumbwaiter. I used to play in it when I was a kid. Nicky doesn't know about it, Mom and I kept it a secret from him. Don't worry about Nicky finding us, we'll be safe in this room. He's forbidden to come in here."

Rosen looked around the room. "What about the toy trucks?"

Ronald shook his head. "You won't find any here either. Nicky knows better."

Bill walked up to the bookcase. Moving to the side, he gripped it and dug in his heels. He slowly pushed the bookcase away from the wall, exposing the doors to the dumbwaiter.

Pushing the doors open, Bill poked his head inside. Clicking his flashlight on he searched the shaft. "It's full of cobwebs, but it's not blocked. I also see a ladder on the wall."

Coming out, Bill clapped the dust from his hands. "I think the ladder was used for maintenance. Either way we should be able to climb down. Where does it open up at the bottom?" he asked Ronald.

Ronald blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Wait, what am I doing here?" His eyes shot wide open with fear. "Oh no, not here!" he shouted. "I can't be here."

"Calm down," Nina said. But Ronald was so upset she could no longer influence him.

"I got to get out of here, I can't be here. WE can't be here." He saw the bookcase was moved. "The dumbwaiter, how the hell did you guys know about that?"

"Ronald, just calm down," Rosen said. "We need your help. We know all about Nicky. We just want to leave your hotel. Can you help us?"

Ronald heard a large bang and then a crash so loud it shook the hotel. "That's Nicky, he's mad. And when he gets mad there's no talking to him. Only mom was able to calm him down, only mom."

Rosen had to find a way to calm Ronald down, he was their only hope of getting out of the hotel alive. He grabbed his shoulders, "Ronald, listen to me. The only way we're getting out of the hotel is if we work together. The condition that Nicky is in right now, no one is safe. Not even you. He's already killed off the guests."

"What?" Ronald shouted. "Oh my god, he's gone to far, to far. I can't do it anymore." He looked at the door to the bad room. "I'm sorry, but I just can't." Taking in a deep breath he slowly nodded his head. "It's time to end this, end it now." Nervously laughing he said, "I'll help you. You need to go, then I'll make sure Nicky doesn't bother anyone again."

"We can talk about that last part later," Rosen said. "For now we need to know where the bottom of that dumbwaiter is located."

"A small closet, just off of the kitchen. We use it to store our towels. I put up shelves in front of it, to hide it from Nicky." Ronald took in a deep breath, and tried to calm down. "I kept it hidden, used it as a child when I wanted to get away from him. I never knew I would be needing it as an adult."

He grabbed the flashlight from Bill. "Come on, I know the way. I used to play in here all the…" Ronald was interrupted by what sounded like an explosion. A cloud of dust flowed down the dumbwaiter and into the room.

"What the hell was that?" Hicks said. "That sounded like someone dropped an elephant on the roof."

Ronald pointed to Gary. "It's his fault, I never saw Nicky like someone so fast. He's going to tear this hotel apart until he finds him."

"Maybe, maybe I should go to him," Gary hesitantly said. "I don't want him to hurt anyone anymore."

"Gary, that is not an option," Rosen said. "We are all leaving this hotel together."

Rosen noticed that Ronald kept eyeing the bad room. It was obvious that it made him uneasy. "Ronald, why is that room called '_the__bad__room__'_?"

Ronald shook his head, "No, we don't talk about it, no one does."

Rosen carefully examined the sitting room. He saw white curtains with flowers, figurines sat on top of a mantle. The place was immaculate, not an inch of dust sat on the objects in the room.

"Ronald," Rosen said. "Who lives here?"

Ronald turned away, "No one, let's go." He moved towards the dumbwaiter, he stopped when Rosen shouted at him, "You're lying."

Rosen slowly walked around the room. "This place is cleaner than my house. Someone dusts here every day. I know it wasn't you, or Nicky or Mary. Since you've already stated that no one comes in here. Now if no one comes in here, how do you explain not a sign of dust on anything?"

Ronald was clearly upset again. He began to nervously pace the room. His eyes darted to the door of 'the bad room' and back. "I don't know, don't know what happened that day. She just, well she just wasn't here anymore, not in body anyway."

Rosen stepped in front of Ronald. He gently said, "Ronald, who is 'she'? Who is the woman I heard sighing in the lobby? Who screamed in pain when Bill tore out the water hose?"

Ronald looked up, his eyes were filled with tears, "Then you heard it too?"

"Yes I did, we all did. Tell me Ronald, who is she?"

Ronald shivered as a cold breeze drifted through the room. He stiffened when he heard the sound of a woman sobbing.

"Do you hear that?" Bill said.

"I hear it, it's a woman crying," Rachel whispered.

Gary could see that the golden threads were becoming agitated. They swam around the room, faster and faster. One of them touched a lamp. Nina screamed when a lamp in the room fell.

Ronald moved to the fireplace. He gently stroked the marble mantle. "Please don't cry. I'm going to fix it, I promise."

The sobbing died down, it was followed by a drawn out sigh.

Ronald took in a deep breath, facing them he wiped his tear stained cheeks. "'She', Doctor Rosen is my mother, Katherine Spears. She liked to be called, Katty. She was born right here in the hotel, grew up here. Then she met my father. Nicky and I was born here too. Mary came later, after my father….well." Ronald wiped a tear from his eye.

He looked out the window of the room. "My mother gave up her life to keep Nicky here. The day he was born, she immediately knew he was going to be just like her."

"An Alpha," Rosen said. "Are you telling me your mother was an Alpha too, like Nicky?"  
>"I don't know what an Alpha is, but if you're asking if my mother had the same power as Nicky, then yes. But she could control it better, she had such a sweet disposition, she wouldn't harm a fly. But Nicky," Ronald shuddered.<p>

"When he was starting to crawl, we saw the signs. I used to see him crawl back and forth for hours until his knees bled. Always asked stupid questions over and over until it made you want to scream. As he grew older, the bad things started happening. My mother did the only thing she could think of to control him, she kept him locked up in the attic. Told us we needed to treat him like a child, so he would listen to us. God help us if he grew up and knew he was strong enough to hurt us."

"So we did just that. He got bigger in body, but his mind. We kept it as young as an eight year olds. As he grew older my mother became more distant. She rarely laughed anymore." He pointed to a rocker in a corner. "When she wasn't looking after Nicky, she would sit in that rocker listening to her records. Then one day, as I came up with her lunch I saw her rocker moving, but she wasn't in it. She was gone, but then again, she wasn't. For I swear I could hear her breathing Doctor Rosen. In the walls of the hotel, I heard her breathing."

He spun around, his arms raised up high. "She never left this hotel, she IS the hotel. It was the only way she could think of to keep an eye on Nicky, keep him out of trouble."  
>He walked up to Gary. "I'm sorry if you felt unwanted, but you see, we were afraid to have children, older children in the hotel. We didn't want Nicky to talk to them, we didn't want him to grow up. Once he did that, once he did that…well. What happened tonight was just what we feared would happen."<p>

Rosen shook his head in fascination. "She actually used her Alpha power to become the hotel. She gave up her humanity, to watch over her son."

"To keep him imprisoned here," Hicks added.

"Yeah," Bill said. "She knew exactly what he would be capable of doing. He would his Alpha power to hurt others, even kill them."

"I think I heard her, in the attic," Gary said. "When I woke up, she spoke to me. And I keep seeing a green top with yellow strips, and hear drums beating. The top opened the front door for me. Was that her?"

"Yes," Ronald said. "She's slowly coming back. The gardenias downstairs, they were always her favorite. And the top you said you saw, she would play with Nicky for hours with it. The drum, that was the only way she could get him to sleep. She would beat it, in tune with his heart."

"Not his heart Ronald, his brain. It's called entrainment," Rosen explained. Getting confused glares, Rosen continued. "Entrainment is when the brain is given a rhythmic stimulus, such as the drum beat. The rhythm is duplicated in the brain, in a sense the brain becomes in sync with the drums. It's called Frequency Following Response. She lulled him to sleep by training his brain to follow the drums. Your mother was a very smart woman."

A loud click was suddenly heard in the room. The sound of a scratchy record played in the distance. They all heard a song being played on a record player.

"…_.Goodnight sweetheart, well it's time to go. I hate to leave you, but I really must say, Goodnight sweetheart, goodnight..."_

"That song," Ronald hissed. "It was my mothers' favorite. She would sing it to me at bedtime." The song continued to play. A warm breeze gently flowed through the room. With it, they all felt safe, protected. The wind picked up the window curtains. They drifted slowly in tune with the song, dancing eerily to the beat.

Gary's eyes were half lidded, the music made him sleepy. He saw the golden threads dancing in the air, keeping in step with the song playing. One of them snaked in front of him. He signaled for it to open. He heard a woman's voice whisper to him.

"He's almost here, but don't be afraid, darling. I won't let him harm you. Come to me, I'll protect you. Come to me, Ronny …."

Gary shook his head, "No," he said. "I have to stay with my friends."

"Gary, what's wrong?" Rosen asked him.

"The golden threads, I opened one up and heard the woman that spoke to me in the attic."

"Katty," Rosen said. "The golden threads must be her, or what is left of her."

"Doctor Rosen, she said that Nicky is almost here. She called me Ronny. She wants me to go to her."

"Mother, I'm here!" Ronald shouted. "Can't you see me, I'm here."

"Ronald, how old were you when your mother disappeared?" Rosen asked him.

"I was just a teenager, seventeen, eighteen, why?"

"I think I may know what is happening," Rosen said. "Since we've entered the hotel, we've all been feeling different emotions. I now believe they were hers. When she fused into the hotel, she was reduced to pure emotions. And the strongest emotion that a mother has is to protect her young. The backpack in the room, Gary's things were meticulously laid out on his bed. Nicky has a child's mind, he is incapable of doing that. It was her, Katty. She's been watching over Gary from the moment he's entered the hotel."

"She always loved having children around," Ronald sadly said. "After Nicky was born, we couldn't have any in the hotel, it was to dangerous. My mother was constantly watching over me, to keep Nicky from hurting me."

Rosen stared at the fireplace, "I believe she mistakenly thinks that Gary is you Ronald, when you were younger. She thinks that she has to protect him from Nicky."

Suddenly a large boom was heard coming from the hallway. Then the sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor.

"Nicky!" Ronald hissed. "It has to be him."

Immediately the door to a room on the left side flung open. A strong wind whirled into the room. It flowed around Gary, dragging him towards the room.

"Oh no you don't," Hicks shouted. He lunged forward and grabbed Gary by the waist, Bill grabbed Hicks and held on tight.

"Hicks, Bill, don't let her get me," Gary shouted.

"Never," Bill hissed. They fought to keep Gary from being swept into the room.

A woman's sobbing filled the room. Anger flushed through them, the anger of a mother fighting for her child. "Katty," Rosen shouted. "Listen to me, he's not Ronald, his name is Gary. Nicky wants him to stay here, but you can't let that happen. Nicky has killed, Katty, and he will kill again. Please help us stop him. I know you made a difficult choice, you gave up a lot to watch over him, but it was inevitable. He grew up Katty, and he's doing what you've always feared. He's taken lives. Help us, please."

Her cries turned to deep sobs that were heartrending, they all could feel her grief, her agony. The wind from the room died down, the door suddenly slammed shut. Released from the grip of the wind, Gary, Hicks and Bill fell back. They heard another crash, this one was at the door leading into the hallway.

"He's found us," Bill said. "Everyone, get down that shaft."

Before they even got close to the shaft, they were all knocked off their feet as something huge was slammed against the double doors. The doors shook as they were bombarded again and again. After a gigantic slam, the wood in the doors began to splinter. In seconds they imploded into the room. They all scrambled to get out of the way, as something large and heavy rolled into the room.

It stopped rolling as it slammed into the wall with the dumbwaiter. Rosen began coughing, the room was filled with plaster dust. Rubbing his eyes he saw a stove from the kitchen lying in the room. Looking up he saw Nicky standing in the doorway.


	10. The Bad Room

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Ten

The Bad Room

Nicky remained rooted at the doorway. He took a step forward, but stopped. Looking sad he whined, "Not fair, you're not suppose to be in here. No one is." He remained at the doorway, not daring to come in. The entire hotel seemed to be shaking. A deep rumbling was heard coming through the hallways.

Ronald took in a deep breath, and tried to sound stern with him. "Nicky, this has to stop. Let them go, I'll forget this ever happened, and I promise I'll let you come down here, if that's what you want."

Nicky slowly shook his head. "I don't listen to you anymore. I told you, I make the rules now. I am not going back to the attic."

Ronald slowly walked towards him. "Nicky, please listen to…"

Nicky's eyes flickered, the floor Ronald was standing on began to splinter. He jumped back just before it opened up. Ronald couldn't believe what just happened. "You tried to hurt me, you made something happen in mom's room. You know what she strictly forbid."

"Yes, never to hurt family. But I hurt family before, and I will do it again."

"Nicky," Rosen said. "We mean you no harm, we only want to help you."

Nicky angrily glared at Rosen. "You don't know me. If you did then you'd know that you don't want to get me mad. You won't like me when I'm mad."

"Nicky," Doctor Rosen said. "You put Ronald and Mary in a very dangerous situation." He had to find a way of driving back the paranoia. The only thing he could think of was to use his attachment to the few people in his life.

Nicky frowned, "What did I do?"

"The Guests, when their family finds out what happened, that you killed them, the police will be sent here. The police will want answers, they'll take Ronald and Mary away. If they're taken they won't be able to look after you anymore."

Nicky's eyes began to soften. "But they didn't do it, they won't take them." The rumbling in the hotel began to grow softer.  
>"Yes they will," Gary said. "People have died, they will want answers. If they take Mary she won't be able to make anymore fried Chicken."<p>

"No more?" Nicky sobbed. Ronald's heart was breaking. Right now Nicky looked so innocent, so sweet. There were times he was very loving and caring. He loved his brother so much, but he knew that a line had been crossed tonight. Nicky killed, and if he didn't do anything to stop him, he would kill again.

"Ronald and Mary are your family," Rosen said. "And family look out for each other. Like your mother, she watches over you all the time."

"I know," Nicky said. "She sings to me at night. _'__Goodnight__sweetheart,__goodnight,__goodnight__…_."

"Yes, Nicky," Rosen said. He began to have a glimmer of hope that perhaps he would be able to talk the anger out of Nicky. "Your mother loves you, so does Ronald, and Mary. They don't want you arrested. If the police come here, they'll take the blame for the deaths. They'll end up going to prison because they love you and don't want to see you hurt."

Nicky's eyes suddenly went dark. "Then I'll go there and get them out. No prison can hold me."

"No Nicky," Rosen said. "That will only make things worse."

Nicky began to fumble with his fingers. "I'm sorry for what happened, really I am. It's just I really liked Gary being here. I didn't want him to leave."

A sick smile creased his lips. "Wait a minute, it's not his fault. You're the problem, he won't go because of you and the others." He glared at the others in the room. "Well if you're the problem, I have to fix it."

The stove in the room began to wiggle, the ceiling started to drop. Gary could see hundreds of Nicky's signals flowing into the room, touching everything. He was going to use whatever was in the room to attack his friends. He had to stop him, he knew there was only one way.

"No!" Gary shouted. "I'll come with you, just don't hurt my friends."

Nicky smiled, "You promise?"

"Gary, no!" Rosen shouted.

Gary actually looked at Rosen, in the eyes, "I have to Doctor Rosen, you're my friends, my family. I can't let him hurt you."

Gary looked back at Nicky, "I'll stay, but only if you promise to let them go, unharmed."

Nicky pushed his hands behind his back, grinning he said, "Okay, I'll let them go." He stared at a wall, a large door appeared in front of them. "Go ahead, open it."

Bill immediately opened the door. He looked back at Nicky, "I can't see anything, its pitch black."

Ronald stared at Nicky. He knew his brother well enough to know he could never be trusted. Once he saw him thrust his hands behind his back, he knew Nicky was up to something, something bad. "Nicky, where does that door lead?"

Nicky pointed to it, "It leads to the lobby. Once they walk through, the outside door will be open, promise. Gary's friends can leave, but he has to stay, just like he promised, forever."

Ronald shook his head, "Nicky, tell me the truth. What's really on the other side of the door?"

"I told you, the lobby," he tiredly sighed.

"Fine," Ronald began to walk towards the door, "Then I'll go through first."

Nicky giggled as Ronald walked towards the door. He stopped giggling when he smelled the strong scent of gardenias. Just as Ronald was about to step through the door the darkness changed, he could clearly see that on the other side of the door was open air. Tightly gripping the doorjamb he looked down. He saw the ground three floors below him.

"Thank you mother," Ronald whispered. The door opened up outside, somewhere near the top of the hotel. If they had stepped through the door, they would have all fallen to their deaths.

Nicky angrily kicked the floor, "Mommy, you spoiled it."

"You promised you'd let them go," Gary said. "You broke it, I never break a promise."

Giggling, Nicky brought his hand out from behind his back. His fingers were crossed. "It didn't count, see," he laughed. "I was just kidding."

The door slammed shut, and shifted into the floor. "This is fun, I'm going to have so much fun with all of you. I'm so glad you came here Gary, we're going to be the bestest of friends."

Nicky stopped his giggling when he saw something spinning on the floor. It was the top, its bright green colors and yellow stripes whizzed across the floor.

"Mommy's top," Nicky sighed. "But Mary got rid of it, she told me so." He was about to enter the room, when the top skipped towards him. A click was heard, and everyone could hear 'Goodnight sweetheart' playing down the hallway.

"That's mommy," Nicky said. He enthusiastically jumped up and down, "She's here, she's here!" The top flew down the hallway. Nicky quickly ran after it. As soon as he was gone, the walls of the room began to grow, filling in the gap left from the broken doors. In seconds it was a solid wall.

"Thank you, Katty," Rosen said. He heard her sigh in reply.

"Now Nicky can't get in, but we can't get out," Rachel said.

Bill immediately ran to the stove from the kitchen. He struggled to move it but it just wouldn't budge.

"Sorry," Bill panted. "Been using my strength to much tonight. Just don't have it in me right now."

Hicks joined him, together they managed to push the stove far enough to expose the dumbwaiter. Their heart's sunk when they saw how much damage the stove made once it hit the wall. The dumbwaiter was completely caved in. There was no possible way they could use it.

"Katty, can you help us?" Rosen shouted. He waited for some sign that she heard him, but received none.

Gary searched the room. He saw no sign of the golden threads, or Nicky's signals. "She's gone, Doctor Rosen, and so is Nicky. How do we get out now?"

His answer came when he saw a lone golden thread snake into the room. Touching the door to the bad room, it slowly creaked open. They all turned and looked at the door.

"Don't tell me," Nina said. "There's another way out, but we have to go through the bad room."

Ronald slowly nodded his head. "I told you not to tell me," she moaned.

"He didn't, Nina," Gary pointed out. "He just nodded."

"As much as it pains me to say this," Rosen said. "I think we're going to have to go through that room."

Ronald took in a deep breath. "Better let me go first, I know what's in there."

Reaching the door, he turned around. "I just want you to know, you may see things inside that you won't like. For your own good, try to keep your head down."

"Gary, don't look, okay?" Rosen told him.

Gary mutely nodded his head. They slowly walked into the bad room. They walked through a long hallway first. Ahead they saw several tables and chairs and a large couch. A thick curtain hung on the wall. The first thing they noticed when they entered was the smell. Bill immediately recognized it, it was the smell of death.

Looking ahead, Bill shouted, "Gary, you keep your eyes down, you hear me?"  
>"Okay, Bill," Gary replied. "I'm keeping them down." Hicks was ahead of him. He leaned forward, his forehead touched his back. Hicks reached back and grabbed the arms of Gary's jacket. He slowly walked forward, he cringed when he saw the dark secret of The Butterfield hotel.<p>

Rachel and Nina had to look away, the room was filled with decaying bodies. They saw animal skeletons everywhere. Some were crushed, others had no heads. Sitting on two chairs were human skeletons. Broken ribs were obvious on one. The other's head was cracked. They also saw something hidden under a blanket on the lone bed in the room. They could see that it was clearly shaped like a human.

Ronald stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at the blanket. "My father," he whispered. "Ronny killed him when he was just four. We had to hide him here, couldn't even bury him. The other two on the chairs was a cook and a salesman. My mother said if anyone found out what he did, they'd take Nicky away. Put him in a crazy house. She knew that more people would die if that happened. No house or prison could hold him. We made a pact that day, to hide them in 'The Bad Room'. We told everyone that our father ran out on us. That the hotel was to much for him."

Ronald reached out and gently touched the blanket. "I miss him, he was a good father. All he did that day was tell Nicky to stop playing, it was time to eat. But Nicky didn't want to. What happened next, well…" Ronald spun around, his eyes was filled with tears. "Let's get out of here." Wiping his tears with his sleeve he pointed to the left.

"There's another sitting room over there. In there you'll find a door that leads to back stairs. They're service stairs, they go to the basement. We can get to the lobby from there."

They quickly left the room, Hicks didn't let Gary go until they were standing in the other room. Gary curiously looked back, the scent of the room seemed to be in his clothes. Bill saw large curtains hanging, pulling them back he exposed two double doors. Outside the doors he saw a balcony.

"Can we get down from here?" Bill asked. Opening the doors they were immediately struck by a strong wind that whirled into the room. Outside the expected storm was hitting with full force. Lightening flashed across the skies. A mist of rain flowed into the room.

Bill, Rosen and Hicks rushed outside, they ran to the edge of the balcony. The giant Catalpa tree loomed in front of them. Looking down they could see they were on the third floor.

"There's a way down," Hicks said. He pointed to the tree. "We can climb down."

"You can," Bill said. "In this storm, I don't see the rest of us getting down that tree alive."

Rosen searched the balcony, he saw another balcony to their left. Unfortunately, there was a large gap between them.

"I think I can make it there, Doc," Hicks said.

"Only if it's necessary, Cameron. Ronald," Rosen shouted. "Where does that balcony lead?"

Rosen saw Ronald start to take a step forward, his foot actually froze in mid air, just inches from the doorway. Pulling back he shouted, "It's to the bad room. My father loved sitting on that balcony, watching the sun rise."

"So balcony jumping out," Hicks said, with a relieved sigh. Gary searched the room, it was empty of the golden threads and Nicky's signals. "No sign of Nicky or Katty, in the room, Doctor Rosen," he announced.

"Good," Rosen said, as he walked back into the hotel. "Let's hope Katty keeps him busy long enough for us to get to the lobby."

Ronald led them down a hallway, at the end was a large wooden door. Opening it they saw stairs leading down. "The builders of the hotel made this apartment separate from the hotel. That's why my mother lived here. She would sneak out without Nicky knowing. He was strictly forbidden to do anything here. This was Mom and Dad's place."

They quickly walked down the stairs. Every so often they would come to a landing with a door that led to another floor. Climbing down four floors they came to the bottom of the stairs. Ronald pulled out his ring of keys and unlocked the door. Opening it they were met with darkness. Bill pointed his flashlight ahead. Walking into the room they found themselves in what looked like the laundry room. Several washing machines were lined up against the wall.

They smelled damp dirt and the strong scent of a chemical. "That's kerosene," Rachel said, as she covered her nose. She always hated the scent of any flammable liquid.

"My mother liked to have a backup ready, in case the electricity went out," Ronald said. "We keep kerosene lamps down here, that's what you smell."

They moved through a very crowded basement. They passed by boxes covered in dark mold. Hicks saw a shelf filled with mason jars. He could just make out pickles and peaches inside.

Ronald led them to a staircase. Climbing up it, he was about to open the door at the top when Gary shouted for him to stop. It appeared to Ronald that his eyes lost focus, not knowing that Gary was seeing something no one but he could see. Gary saw Katty's golden threads slowly drift through the door.

"Katty, I see Katty in here." He searched for Nicky's signals, so far it was only Katty. "None of Nicky's signals, just Katty."

"Mom," Ronald whispered. "Help them get out of here."

He opened the door and they entered a small room. Gary saw more threads in this room. They swarmed inside until it was so full, he felt smothered by them. "She's in here," Gary said. "All of her."

"If she's in here," Nina said. "Then where's Nicky?"


	11. Promises, Promises

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Eleven

Promises, Promises

As soon as Nina asked where Nicky was, they all felt the hotel rock. They heard a loud noise coming from above.

"It's just a hunch," Bill said. "But I think Nicky's not happy right now,"

Rosen agreed. "Yes, Bill. But if he's upstairs that means he's not down here. We should hurry before he realizes where we are."

Ronald shoved another door open and rushed out. He led them down hallways and into the kitchen. They were about to go into the dining room when Gary told them to stop.

He stood still, his eyes focused on the streams. "Nicky is in there." He saw six strands of Nicky's signals flowing through the door. "I think there may be six trucks in there."

"Rachel, can you hear or smell them?" Rosen said.

Rachel stood close to the door that led to the dining room. She listened for any sound of the trucks wheels moving over the carpet. When she did not hear them, she tried to find their scent. The plastic the trucks were made of was old, it gave off a distinct odor. She was not surprised to find the plastic scent was strong in the other room.

"Gary's right, I can detect the trucks in the other room." Just as she told them about the trucks, she caught the scent of something close by. Turning around she followed the odor. She saw a small toy truck sitting on top of the refrigerator.

"Hicks," she hissed. She pointed to the refrigerator. Hicks immediately picked up a pot and threw it. It bounced off the ceiling and fell down over the truck, covering it. But Nicky now knew where they were.'

"Out of here, NOW!" Ronald shouted. They all ran into the dining room. Six trucks stood in the arched opening leading to the lobby. The furniture in the dining room was broken and scattered.

"Looks like Mr. Nicky had a royal tantrum," Hicks said. Reaching down he picked up a table leg. He rolled it on the floor. He slammed into two of the toy trucks, overturning them. Their wheels uselessly spun in the air.

Bill ran to the remaining trucks. Picking up one of the tables, he threw it at them. Truck pieces flew into the lobby as the table crashed into them.

"Hurry," Rosen said. "We need to reach that door before Nicky gets down here."

As they ran towards the lobby, Gary checked the signals in the room. He saw hundreds of Nicky's signals searching for a truck. When they could not find any, he saw them touching a wall on the far corner. A door was beginning to form. Gary knew that his friends would never reach the exit door in time. He had to find a way to stall Nicky. He did the only thing he could think of. Stopping he shouted, "Mom, help me, Nicky is going to hurt me."

The golden threads flew towards the wall. The door Nicky was making was immediately blocked. Once Hicks and Rosen heard Gary shout, they ran back to get him. They all saw the door begin to form on the opposite wall. After Gary asked Katty for help, they saw that the door seemed to be frozen.

"Come on Gary," Rosen said. He moved behind him and gave him a gentle push. Seeing Rosen, Gary and Hicks coming, the others resumed running to the front door. Bill breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the door was open.

"Hurry, before Nicky starts another door," Rosen shouted. They ran through the open door. Bill was first, followed by Rachel. Nina ran out the door, she turned and saw Hicks and Rosen coming with Gary. Smiling she knew this nightmare was almost over.

Then she heard it, a laughter that cut through her heart. Rosen, Gary and Hicks reached the door, but just as they were about to run through, it turned dark. It was to late for them to stop running.

They stumbled through the doorway, but it did not lead to the front porch. Stepping through Gary fell forward. They were in a room that was in total darkness. Gary fell on top of something. Hicks quickly switched on his flashlight. Gary gasped in shock as he saw his hands resting on what was left of the gardener. He jumped back, turning around he dug his head on Hicks chest. Rosen couldn't believe it, they were back in the bad room.

Nina had no idea what just happened. One moment she saw Hicks, Rosen and Gary running to her, the next they were gone. She saw Ronald step up to the doorway, his eyes were so sad looking.

"I'm going to make this right, I promise," he shouted. Holding the door, he added, "Unlike my brother, I keep my promises." He then pushed the door, slamming it shut.

"No!" Nina shouted, she ran to the door, pounding her fists on it, but it would not open.

Hicks held Gary tightly to his chest. He could feel him shaking in his arms. "Doc, we got to get out of here."

"I agree." Rosen quickly rushed out of the room. Hicks followed him, he whispered to Gary to keep his eyes closed. They went down the hallway leading to the second sitting room.

Reaching the end they were shocked to find they were back in the bad room. "Doc," Hicks gasped. "How could we…?"

"Nicky, he's manipulating the Hotel."

Hicks handed Gary to Rosen. Turing around, he ran down the hallway that led to the first sitting room. Rosen heard a curse on the other side of the room. He saw Hicks storming into the room from the hallway that led to the second sitting room.

Hicks slowly shook his head. "How do we get out of here?"

Gary was never so frightened in his life. The smell in the room was pungent. He didn't have to look to know he was surrounded by death. Rosen brought him to the back of the room. He sat him down on a chair. "Gary," he softly said. "What do you see, we need to know how Nicky is connected to the room. We're going to turn off the flashlights so you can't see what's in the room."

Once the lights were turned off, Gary called up the signal trails. Their bright tracks glowed in his eyes. He saw the familiar ones, radio, cell phone. He also saw the golden threads of Katty. They seem to swarm around where the bed was located. Slowly walking to the center of the room, Gary could see Nicky's special signals. They totally surrounded both hallways.

"I see them," Gary said. "They are covering both hallways."

"Anywhere else, Gary," Rosen asked him. "Do you see them on anything else?"

"No, Doctor Rosen, just the hallways."

"Good," Rosen said, he turned on his flashlight and pointed it at the heavy curtain that covered the windows. "You wanted a chance, Hicks. Now you have it."

Hicks immediately knew what he meant. He said he would be able to make it to the other balcony. Now was the time for him to prove it.

Walking up to the curtains, he jerked them down. A cloud of dust filled the room. He found a small door on the other side of the curtains. Unlocking it, he pulled on it. At first it would not budge. After a few slams on the doorjamb he managed to pull the door open. Once it was open, he rushed outside. He found the storm was at its peak. The wind outside slapped at his clothes. He ran to the edge of the balcony. He guessed the distance to the other balcony was almost fifteen feet. It would be an easy leap for him, under normal circumstances. Unfortunately normal did not seem to be the norm this night. The storm's strong winds were going to be a problem.

He quickly rushed back into the bad room. "I just need a way to get you over," he mumbled. His eye's lit up when he spied the dusty curtains. Using the knife he picked up in the dining room, he began cutting them into strips. Rosen immediately guessed what Hicks was up to, he handed some of the cut strips to Gary. "Tie them together Gary, we need to make a rope."

Sitting down on a chair, Gary began tying the ends together. In minutes they created a long rope made from the curtains. Rosen and Gary followed him outside to the balcony. Hicks tied one end of the curtain-rope around his waist. Rosen looped the other end around the balustrade. Wrapping the rope around his hand he braced his foot against a spindle. "Don't worry, Cameron, I won't let you fall."

Gary grabbed the end of the rope, he gripped it tight. "I promise too, Hicks."

"Thanks, guys," Hicks said. Taking in a deep breath, he climbed up to stand on top of the handrail of the balustrade. The wind caused him to waver where he stood. Unfortunately, it was blowing the wrong way, away from the second balcony. He played out in his mind how to make it across. Each scenario he would end up failing. It was then he spied something below the balcony. It was dangerous, but it was the only way he could see getting across.

Turing around, he winked and took a step off the balcony. He vanished in an instant. Rosen held on tight, as the rope pulled taught. Gary released the rope and ran to the edge of the balcony and looked over.

"Hicks!" he shouted. Looking down he saw nothing. Then for a second he saw Hicks feet swing out, then they were gone. He saw them again, but higher.

"Doctor Rosen," Gary shouted. "Hicks is swinging on something."

Below the balcony Hicks was tightly gripping a steel bar. He had seen it from above, he knew if he created enough momentum he would be able to swing over to the other balcony.

When he got his feet high enough he shouted, "Hold on, Doc."

He released his grip on the bar just as he reached the peak of his swing. Under the balcony the wind was not as strong. He spun in the air, his hand reached for a steel bar. His left grabbed tight, but his right slipped off. His legs swung under him. He fought to bring his other hand up.

Kicking his legs out he managed to grip the bar with his other hand. Moving slowly towards the building, he climbed up the side and onto the balcony. Grinning widely he said, "Told you I could do it."

"Yes, Cameron," Rosen said. "And thank you for the heart attack."

"Sorry, Doc," Hicks said. He wiggled the rope. "Tie it around Gary, and I'll pull him over."

Rosen pulled the rope from the spindle and told Gary to raise his arms. "Don't worry Gary, Cameron will not let you fall." He clutched the rope. "Just hold on tight, okay?"

Gary slowly nodded his head. "Are you scared?" Rosen asked him.

"I'm to scared to be scared," he replied.

"Me too, just hold on tight."

Gary stared at the rope, "But Doctor Rosen, what about you?"

Rosen made sure the rope was on tight. "We'll worry about me after we get you across, okay."

Gary stumbled to the edge of the balcony. Hicks braced his leg against the spindle of the balustrade. "Don't worry Gary, I won't let you fall. Just close your eyes, and jump. I'll pull you up."

Gary looked down, "I'm scared, Hicks."

Hicks tightly gripped the rope, "Gary, I promise, I will get you on this balcony in one piece. You trust me?"

Gary nodded his head. Rosen helped him climb on top of the railing. Sitting down, he tightly gripped the rope. Closing his eyes he fell forward. He was shocked at first, his instinct for survival kicking in made him scream. Opening his eyes he saw he was swinging under the balcony. Slowly he was being pulled up.

He saw Hicks grinning at him from above. "Just a few more feet Gary, see piece of cake." Gary kept his eyes on Hicks until he reached the handrail of the second balcony. He didn't breathe until his feet were firmly planted on the balcony.

"You all right?" Hicks asked him, as he untied the rope from his chest.

Gary nodded his head, "I'm all right, but what about Doctor Rosen?"

"Already got that figured out," Hicks said. He quickly tied the rope around a small stone planter he found on the balcony. He flung it towards the other balcony. Rosen deftly caught it. Tying the rope around his waist, he quickly sat on the handrail.

"Don't worry, Doctor Rosen," Gary shouted. "It's a piece of cake."

"I know, Gary," Rosen said. He said a prayer and jumped off. In minutes he was standing next to Gary, Hicks was taking the rope off.

"Good job, Cameron," Rosen said.

Hicks looked at the catalpa tree. "Doc, think we could climb down the tree?"

Rosen eyed the tree. "I suppose we could use it as a last resort."

"I can't climb up trees," Gary said. "I don't think I can climb down them either."

Rosen moved to the French doors. "Let's get out of the rain." Opening the door, they were glad to find they were standing in the second sitting room. They all jumped when they heard loud banging below them. "I think that's Nicky," Gary said.

"For now we should be safe," Rosen said. "Nicky doesn't know we're in the other sitting room. Although I have no idea how long that will last."

Gary called up the signals. He searched for any sign of Nicky or Katty. Slowly he began to walk around the room. He would take glimpses at the hallway that led to the bad room. He was going to have nightmares for a long time about that room.

Walking back to his friends, he suddenly stopped. He could feel someone behind him. Spinning around he shouted, "Hicks!" Rosen and Hicks immediately ran to Gary. They saw a figure standing in the darkness. Slowly it walked forward. They were surprised to see someone they had totally forgotten about.

"Mary," Rosen sighed. "I would have thought you were long gone."

Her eyes stared blankly at him. "I can't leave the Butterfield, Nicky won't let me." Her head slowly tilted to look down. "Nicky is very mad. I've never seen him this mad before." She took a step closer to them. "Please take me with you, I can't stand being here anymore."

"We've already had several tastes of Nicky's madness," Rosen said. "I don't know how you've managed to keep him hidden here for so long."

Mary's head tilted the other way, "It wasn't easy. It was Gary being here that upset him. He told Nicky that you could help him. He gave him promises of becoming a secret agent."

Gary's eyes squinted, he never told Mary that. Mary slowly turned. "Now he's out there, looking for you, for us. If you follow me, I can lead you out of here. Then maybe things will go back to the way they were."

Rosen and Hicks followed her as she walked towards the hallway leading to the stairs. Gary called up the signals, what he saw frightened him more than anything he'd seen so far.


	12. It's time to go…

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Twelve

It's time to go….

Doctor Rosen, don't go with her," Gary shouted.

Mary stopped walking, she continued to stare ahead. "Now Gary, don't be stubborn."

Gary took a step back. "Doctor Rosen, I see a thread of Nicky's signals attached to Mary."

In Gary's eyes, he saw one strand of Nicky's signals attached to the back of Mary's head. "I never told you about being a secret agent, but Nicky knew."

Rosen and Hicks quickly moved back to where Gary was standing. Mary still faced forward. "Ronald told me," she said.

"Did he?" Rosen said. "Ronald said he never had a chance to talk to you once you left the attic."

Mary giggled like a child. "How did you know I lied?"

"You just told me," Rosen said. "I lied, Nicky."

Spinning around, she moved her finger in a scolding manner. "Not fair, I thought you would never guess it was me." She skipped happily through the room.

"I was smart, Mommy said I can't come in the room, but she didn't say Mary couldn't come," she madly sun. She stood in front of the French doors. "This has been really fun. When I leave the hotel, I can't wait to see what more I can do."

The room suddenly came alive. The rope they made began to snake towards them. A large chair wiggled back and forth, walking towards them. The floor slats shook under their feet. Rosen and Gary backed away, but Hicks ran forward. Leaping in the air, he jumped on top of the walking chair. He landed behind Mary. Grabbing her shoulder he spun her around and pulled his hand back. Making a fist he punched her in the face. Gasping, she fell to the floor. The furniture in the room stopped moving. The connection that Nicky had on her was broken.

Rosen ran to Mary, Hicks helped him carry her to one of the chairs in the room. Laying her head back Rosen examined her. Opening an eye, he flashed his light on it. He quickly checked the other eye. Standing up, he slowly stepped away from her. "Both her pupils are blown," he quietly said. "I'm afraid controlling her, Nicky destroyed her mind."

"She's dead?" Hicks said.

"Nearly, Cameron, she's brain dead." Rosen bit his lip, he angrily shook his head. "She didn't deserve to go that way. He has to be stopped." Rosen called out to the only one that he knew could handle Nicky. "Katty," he shouted. "It has to end here. He's killed Mary, and all the guests. Now he want's to leave the Hotel. If you don't stop him now, more will die."

Rachel and Nina pressed their faces against the windows. They saw Ronald running into the dining room, he was carrying something made of glass with him. He raised the glass above his head, and threw it against a wall.

"Kerosene," Rachel gasped, as she covered her nose. "He's breaking the lamps we saw filled with kerosene."

"He's going to set the whole place on fire," Bill said. "We've got to find another way in there."

Bill picked up a chair and slammed it against the glass. It shattered into pieces but the glass remained intact. They ran down the front porch stairs. They swiftly raced around the hotel, searching desperately for any possible way they could find to get back into the hotel. It took them nearly ten minutes to get around the entire hotel. Coming to the front again, Nina pointed to the window from the front lobby.

"Look!" Nina screamed. They could see the furniture in the room was on fire.

"The sprinklers, they're not working," Rachel said.

"Remember, Nicky turned off the water," Bill said. "We need to get into the hotel before the whole place burns down."

Swiftly moving on the second floor, Ronald carried several lamps with him. The kerosene splashed in the glass containers as he sprinkled it on the walls and floor. All the time he was mumbling, "Have to end this now, have to start more. He has to be stopped."

Finding a toy truck at the center of the hallway, he stomped on it. Opening another kerosene lamp, he began to pour its contents on the rug. Lighting a match he set it on fire. He moved down the hallway, setting small fires. Slowly he made us way up the hotel.

"Katty, please help us," Rosen pleaded. "You're the only one who can stop him."

They all had to slap their hands over their ears when they heard a cry of pain that tore right through them. They felt a flush of agonizing torment, then fear. Gary saw golden threads pouring into the room. Their colors changed as they swiftly moved around them, like a school of fish in the ocean.

"Doctor Rosen, she's here," Gary said. "I see her, Katty's here in the room."

Rosen could swear he faintly saw a golden glow in the room. If she was here, he had to try to appeal to her. "Katty, I know what it's like to have a child that you love more than life itself. I know what it's like to ignore the bad things they do because they are a part of you. You don't want to admit that they can do wrong, but they can Katty. Believe me, I know…they can."

He heard her cry out in pain, then he heard her sobbing. "You've done so much more than he deserves, Katty. It's not your fault, he was just born bad. It's time, Nicky is a danger to anyone near him. You gave him a good life Katty, but I'm afraid its time for you to let him go."

Rosen heard her sobs echo in the room. He could feel her pain for the decision she had to make. He waited for an answer, it came when Hicks whispered, "Doc, Mary, she's moving."

Mary slowly sat up, she rubbed her head. Looking up she said, "I agree, Doctor Rosen, it's time."

The look in her eyes told Rosen that this was not Mary. He immediately knew who she was. He reached out his hand, "Hello Katty, I'm very pleased to meet you."  
>Taking his hand, she stood up. She held her hand up and looked at it. "I needed a body to use to come back. Mine no longer exists." She hugged her arms around her body. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh, my poor Mary, my poor darling," she sobbed. "There is nothing left of her, just a shell. Nicky destroyed her so he could control her."<p>

"Yes, Katty," Rosen said. "You must stop him before more die. He fully trusts you."

Katty flinched as a muffled bang was heard in the hotel. Her eyes twisted in sorrow. "He's so upset, I thought I could keep him safe here. I prayed that innocent thoughts would keep back the demons that flourished inside his mind. It did work, for a while, but then something changed all that. He met…"

Her eyes focused on Gary, "…you." Gary tried to avoid her glare. "He never met anyone like you before, a man on the outside, yet a boyish innocence inside, just like him."

Gary's eyes flashed with anger, "No, I…I'm nothing like him."

Mary immediately tried to make amends. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm also sorry if I frightened you earlier, sweetie. I was just confused. I thought you were my Ronny."

Gary shyly looked at the ground, he blushed being called sweetie. "It's okay, just ask first, if you want to touch my things."

Grinning at him she nodded her head. "I promise."

Looking at a wall, they saw a door appear. As it opened she walked towards it. Stopping in front, she turned to look at them. Her eyes were twisted in pain. "Ronny, he's already started to destroy the hotel. The three of you don't have much time. I'll try to help you get out, but I need to leave now if I'm to stop him."

She stared at the open door. "I never thought I would say this. I have to kill my son." Taking in a halting breath, she stepped through the door. It immediately closed and disappeared.

Quickly moving through the door she created, Katty briskly walked down a long hallway. At the end she saw Nicky standing in front of a window. He was looking out. She slowly walked up to him.

Sensing her, he turned around. "Mary, then I didn't hurt you?"

Katty stopped just in front of him, "I'm fine, sweetheart."

Nicky's eyes lit up. "Mommy, is that you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Mommy is back, thanks to you."

Nicky looked hopeful, "Then I did a good thing? I thought you'd be mad at me for hurting Mary. But I had to find a way to get into the bad room. You told me never to go in it."

Katty reached up and gently stroked his chin. "Yes you did dear, I'm happy that you kept your promise."

Nicky laughed, "I'm so glad you're here."

Katty's hand dropped to Nicky's shoulder. "Yes sweetie, but you broke a rule, you came down here."

Nicky's eyes turned dark. "I'm tired of hiding in the attic. I made a new friend. He told me about my power our power, we're Alphas mama. We can do anything we want. Gary said I can be a secret agent. Isn't that great?"

Katty softly smiled, "Yes sweetheart, it is."

Nicky's eyes suddenly unfocused, "Ronny, he's being bad." He fisted his hands, "I have to stop him."

"No," Katty sternly shouted. "He's doing what I told him to do. You said you wanted to leave the hotel. He's just making sure no one finds out about the guests that you…."

Nicky worriedly wrung his hands, "I'm sorry mommy, but they would have told about me. I had to get rid of them."

"I know, darling." Katty took his hand. "Now let's get your things, we're leaving this hotel. We're going to be together from now on, forever."

Nicky gasped in joy. "Forever, you're coming with me?"

"Of course, I want to leave the hotel too, can I come with?"

Nicky could hardly contain his joy. "Oh Mommy, this is going to be so much fun. I can't wait."

A door appeared in the wall next to them. "Let's go," Katty said. "We'll just make a quick stop to get some of your things. We have to hurry."

Nicky skipped through the door, Katty was right behind him. Nicky was happy to see that they were back in the attic. He ran to fetch some of his favorite toys. "I can't take Sunny, I'm to big for him." He rummaged through the toys. Katty stood in the center of the room. Faintly a drum began beating. It was so soft Nicky barely heard it.

Mary began to hum a song, as the drumming became louder. Nicky released a wide yawn. He picked up a super ball and stuffed it in his shirt. Turning he smiled widely at her.

"I'm so happy that you're coming with. I was afraid of going alone, that's why I wanted Gary to be with me. Now that you're going, I don't need him anymore. Oh, I need to get rid of them too."

"Don't worry about them, I've taken care of everything," she told him.

The drumming became louder, Nicky found it hard to keep his eyes open. "Oh Mommy, I can't wait to see what is out there. So many people, so many buildings to play in. We can…we can…" Nicky could now hear the beats of the drum. He fought to stay awake. He shook his head, smoke began to gently stir in the attic.

"Mommy," Nicky cried.

Katty ran to him. He stumbled back onto one of the couches. Katty sat next to him, she stroked his face. "Hush my darling. Mommy's here."

Nicky fought to stay awake, but the drums beating was making him so sleepy. His head fell in her lap. "Mommy, I just wanted to play, that's all," he sobbed. "I'm so tired of living in the attic, with no friends. I just wanted a friend."

"I know sweetheart," Katty said. "But we're not normal, we can't have friends. They're so fragile, they hurt so easily. It's a big responsibility having our special gift."

Nicky's head felt so light, he was struggling to stay awake. "Mommy, I'm sorry I killed daddy. I'm sorry I killed those people. I promise I won't do it again."

"Hush my darling," she softly said. Her fingers gently stroked his face. "I know you won't. Just sleep, and when you wake up, we'll leave the hotel, together." She began to quietly sing to him.

_One kiss and we'll part,  
>And I'll be going,<br>You know I hate to go. _

"Promise….mommy?" he sighed. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "Promise, my darling we'll be together, forever." The drums beat on, as she sang to him.

_Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,  
>I hate to leave you, but I really must say,<br>Oh Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight..._

Nicky's eyes closed, Katty could see that the drums had worked. He was fast asleep in her arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she wept. "Please forgive me. I should have done this long ago."

Looking up at the ceiling she sighed, "Forgive me Joseph, you were right. I should have listened to you." Hugging him tight, she softly rocked Nicky in her arms, singing to him as the room began to fill with smoke.


	13. A Fiery Exit

Alphas: Child's Play

By Ldynwaitin

Chapter Thirteen

A Fiery Exit

Katty softly sang to Nicky, she could see smoke lazily drifting into the room. Hearing a noise off to the side, she was not surprised to see Ronald standing in the attic. He was holding an empty kerosene lamp. She looked up at him with pride. "I'm sorry you were trapped here for so long, my darling."

Ronald at first thought it was Mary in the attic. But then he heard the drums beating. As soon as she spoke, he knew it was not Mary that held Nicky in her arms. He dropped the empty kerosene lamp. "Mother," he breathed.

Katty held Nicky in her arms, she pointed her head to a wall. A door appeared. "Go Ronny, live what life you have left. I have to finish what I should have done after your father's death."

Ronald shook his head, "No, I won't leave you."

Katty painfully laughed. "My dearest, I died long ago. Mary is near death, I cannot hold him here for long." He saw her body shiver in agony. "The pain of the hotel burning is consuming me. You must go, I can't have all my children die this night. Please, do that for me."

Ronald knelt beside her. "I'm sorry for failing."

"Oh my dearest, you did not fail. You performed a monumental task, keeping him hidden from others for so long." Looking down at Nicky, tears fell down her cheeks. "It was I that failed, I should have listened to your father when the signs first appeared. But I foolishly thought we could control him, contain him here. But I know now nothing I did was right, nothing."

Ronald hugged her neck, he kissed her on the cheek. "You did do something right." Ronald gently smiled, "Just a bit late."

Ronald reached up and brushed the tears from her face. She held his hand to her cheek. "I need to do this, not you. Go now, please go. Do this one last thing for me. And know this." She squeezed his hand tight and kissed it. "You're right, there was one thing I did right. Don't take that away from me, now go, leave this place…live!"

Ronald sadly nodded his head. "I love you," he choked. Standing he turned around and ran through the open door. He was not surprised to find the room he entered was the same one Nicky sent Doctor Rosen, Gary, and Hicks.

Nina looked up, she held her hand to her chest. The hotel was burning and three of her friends where trapped inside. Bill was trying for the fifth time to open the front door. Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Bill," Rachel sobbed. "Even if you do get it open, the entire first floor is on fire. We can't save them from here."

Bill threw a broken railing on the floor. "We can't give up," he mumbled. "We just need to find a way…"

Nina and Rachel screamed when they heard the sound of something breaking from above. Quickly running down the front porch stairs, they raced to the right side of the building. Looking up they could see a branch from the catalpa tree had broken into something on the third floor.

"Do you see anything?" Bill asked Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, "The smoke is to thick."

Bill was about to climb up, when Rachel stopped him. "Wait, I think I hear something."

As soon as the door behind him disappeared, Ronald shouted, "Quickly, we need to get out of here before the place burns down."

"How?" Rosen asked. They had tried to open the French doors once Katty had left, but Nicky did something to them. Gary told him that they were surrounded by Nicky's signals. Suddenly there was a blast from outside. Hicks shielded Rosen and Gary as a tree branch crashed through the thick glass of the French doors. It creaked and groaned as it actually grew into the room.

"My mother's tree," Ronald said. "She's still helping us."

Hicks didn't hesitate, he ran to the doors. Rosen grabbed Gary, he followed Hicks, with Ronald close behind. They ran across the balcony, the huge branch of the catalpa was laying over the banister. Rosen looked back, the entire hotel above them and below was in flames.

"It was the only way I could think of to stop him," Ronald said. "He couldn't put out all the fires."

"I know, Ronald," Rosen said. "You did the right thing."

"Doc," Hicks panted. "You said last resort. I think this qualifies."

"I agree, Cameron. It's our only alternative," Rosen said.

Rosen saw Gary slowly backing away. His eyes were wide with fright.

"Gary, you can do this."

Gary shook his head, "I can't Doctor Rosen, I've never climbed up a tree before, how can I climb down? It's so high, I might fall."

Rosen tried to keep his voice calm, he didn't want to let Gary know just how terrified he was. "Gary, we are not going to climb down that tree without you. I'm very proud of what you've accomplished so far. I know you're scared, but you need to push that fear back one more time."

Gary walked up to the balcony's edge. Leaning over, he could not see the ground, smoke was pouring out of the hotel. He was frightened to climb down, but he did not want to jeopardize his friend's lives. He silently nodded his head.

"Good, then let's go," Rosen said. They quickly crawled onto the limb of the tree and began to climb down. Hicks helped Gary crawl on the huge branch that grew out of the thick trunk of the tree. Reaching the trunk, he began climbing down. Below Hicks could hear the others calling for them. Above he saw the fire destroying the hotel.

"Hurry, Gary, hear that? That's Bill, Nina and Rachel, they're down there waiting for us." Hicks could see that Gary was panic-stricken, the smoke was getting thicker. "Come on Gary, you can do it," Hicks tried to encourage him.

Gary shook his head, he tightly hugged the branch he was sitting on. "No, I'm to scared."

"Gary, if you make it down, I promise I'll get that school jacket for you."

Gary looked up, a beautiful smile graced his face. "With a G, like I said?"

"Promise, big G now…Look out!" Hicks shouted as he grabbed Gary. He pulled him towards him just before a large flaming chunk of the roof fell in front of them. Some of it caught on the tree, setting it on fire.

"Times up, sorry Gary, but it's the only way we're getting out of here alive."

Grabbing Gary, Hicks held him tight to his chest with one arm. Carrying him, he began jumping down from one branch to another. As Gary held onto Hicks, he saw a golden thread following them. Opening it, he saw Nicky held tightly in Katty's arms. The fire had reached the attic. Flames surrounded her. He heard her whispering to Nicky, "Sleep sweetheart, we'll be together now, just as you wished, forever." Gary heard the roof groan, Katty covered Nicky as it fell on top of them. He flinched as the connection was broken.

Hicks arrived at the lowest branch. Rosen and Ronald had already reached the ground. About ten feet in the air, Hicks squatted down on a branch and held Gary by his arms. "Going to lower you Gary, don't worry, Bill is there to catch you."

Gary kept his eyes closed as Hicks lowered him from the branch. He felt Bill's hands clutch his legs and carry him to the ground. Hicks jumped down, deftly landing on solid ground.

Bill grinned at him, "What took you so long?"

"Yeah," Hicks laughed. "Next time you play tag with a hotel."

"We need go get out of here now," Rosen shouted. The hotel above them was covered in flames. "That hotel is burning up fast."

They ran to where their cars were parked. Using his cell phone, Rosen called the local fire department. As they waited, they watched the hotel burn. Ronald was sitting on the side, it was then Rosen noticed that Ronald had changed. He was older, much older looking. He looked like a man in his fifties.

Ronald saw Rosen staring at him, he immediately knew why. He sadly grinned. "I never told you, Nicky was my younger brother." He touched his face. "My mother's gift, as long as we stayed in the hotel, Mary and I didn't age."

"I suspected," Rosen said. "When you would not step out to the balcony."

"Fifty six years of my life wasted in that hotel." He sadly shook his head. "What am I going to do now?"

Rosen patted him on the back, "With your mother's sacrifice, you're finally going to have a chance to live."

An hour later the fire department was still trying to put out the fire. Rosen had finished giving his statement to a sergeant of the local police department. He saw Ronald worriedly looking at him.

They needed to come up with a story that the local authorities would believe. Several people died in the hotel. They would also find traces of the kerosene that Ronald used. They decided to tell the truth, to an extent.

As they waited for the fire department, they all agreed to tell the authorities that they saw Nicky running through the hallways setting the hotel on fire. Most in the town had heard the stories of a mad man living in the attic. They used those stories, and fed a bit more to the legend.

"No need to worry," Rosen told Ronald. "I told him the truth, well most of it."

"Think he believed it?"

"The sworn statements of six people, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Bill handed him a card, "If you have any trouble, just let me know. I can still pull a few strings."

Ronald mock tipped his hat, "Thanks, I appreciate it." He took in a deep breath, Hicks stared at what was left of the hotel. "What will you do now?" he asked Ronald.

"She was getting old, so many things were breaking down it was all I could do to keep her going. I had a lot of offers to buy the place." Grinning at Rosen he said, "I found out due to some redistricting the land is worth more than the hotel." Nodding his head, he softly said, "I should be all right."

Rosen stared at him, "How will you explain your, um aging?"

"Once I stopped aging, I put up a dummy account. The hotel was put in my eccentric Uncle Donald's name. Guess it's time for Donald to make an appearance." Ronald winked at him.

"Good luck then," Rosen said. "Take care Ro…I mean Donald."

Ronald grabbed Rosen's hand and vigorously shook it, "I want to thank you," he looked around, "Everyone for your help. You know the moment I saw you, Gary, standing in my lobby, I thought it was a bad idea to have you stay." Laughing, he said, "Actually it was, but in a good way."

Gary stared at the hotel. "I don't think I like staying in hotels anymore."

"Don't worry, Gary," Rosen said. "One of the police officers said we can spend what's left of the night in a nice bed and breakfast up the road."

Ronald nodded his head, "Yep, heard it was nice, never been there. Think I'll check it out in the morning."

"Do that," Rosen said. Giving him a last goodbye, they all began walking back to the cars.

"Man," Bill said. "My wife is going to kill me for not calling her."

Hicks grinned a smile of satisfaction, "I don't have to worry about checking in anymore."

Bill glanced ahead to Nina and Rachel. "Riiight, seems as if you're headed down that road again."

Looking ahead Hicks eyes caught Nina. "Maybe, still not sure though."

"I hope the bed and breakfast doesn't have a shower," Gary said.

"Why is that?" Bill asked him.

"While we were waiting for the fire department I looked up the Bate's motel on the internet. I found out that taking showers can be dangerous."

"And thank you Cameron," Rosen said, "For giving Gary a new neurosis."

Cameron flinched, "Sorry, Doc."

Coming to his car, Bill stretched his body. "I've never been so tired. I can't wait to get some sleep in my own bed."

"Yeah," Gary said, as he opened the back door to the car. "Once we get back to the city I need you to let me off at the hospital, Bill."

Hicks and Bill entered the car. "Gary, you all right?" Hicks asked him.

Gary settled in the back of Bill's car. "Yeah, Hicks, I just need to get my broken arm x-rayed."

Bill moaned, as he started the car he mumbled, "Gary, you are just milking that cow bone dry."

Checking to make sure Rosen was following him, Bill slowly drove his car down the road. With the windows open a cool breeze flowed into the car. The night was quiet, Bill stared ahead of the road.

"Just what we needed," he told Hicks. "Peace and quiet."

Looking at the rearview mirror he saw Gary staring at him, his eyes mischievously glowed in the darkness. "Gary, don't you da….?"

Clack, Clack. Clack, Clack.

The End


End file.
